One Piece: New Century
by Petrus C Visagie
Summary: 100 years after the death of Monkey D Luffy, a new generation of Straw Hat pirates must rise. Follow the adventures of Monkey D Lucy to see how much the world has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **This is my first FanFiction. You're welcomed to review my work and comment on it. I'm curious to hear what you all think. I do not own One Piece , but most of the characters do belong to me. And now without further ado, let's start our brand new adventure known as ONE PIECE:NEW CENTURY**

 **Chapter 1: Introducing Lucy**

 _It has been 100 years since the death of the second Pirate King, Monkey D Luffy. Since then many pirates tried to claim the title for themselves, but to no avail. The World Government has dramatically increased it's strength , making sure that no pirate would ever become such a threat again. Many people have just given up on their hopes and dreams, never daring to challenge The World Government. People are now living in The Era of Justice, but a new era was on the horizon._

A thick fog was covering the ocean floor. Nothing could be seen, but in the distance a melody could be heard. A slender shadowy figure was sitting on a rocky shore playing the melody with a violin. A tear fell from the figure, and landed on what appeared to be a hat that was resting on it's lap.

"…please….come back…." Said the figure with tears in it's eyes.

 _(In the Eastblue)_

On an island there was a town called Golden Town. It received this name because it was the largest town in the Eastblue. So large, it is almost classified as a city.

"Pirates!" screamed a man that was running through the town. "Run! The pirates are coming!" everyone was in panic, running to their homes and other buildings trying to hide themselves from the pirates.

The group of pirates were now making their approach. Something was odd about this group. All crew members appeared to have webbed hands and feet. It looked as if there were also scars on their necks. But these weren't scars , they were gills. This was a group of Fishmen pirates. The captain was in front, leading the group through the town. He was a big muscular great white shark. He had wild shoulder length black hair, wore an open black vest, on the back was a white circle with the Japanese symbol for 'shark' on it, a black dorsal fin was sticking out of his back , he also wore black shorts and sandals. He had pale white skin and had a tattoo of a red sun on his right hand. This was Jiro Zama, one of The Four Emperors of the sea.

The pirates were walking quite a bit before they stopped in front of the building they were looking for. A bar. While they were entering the bar, a small figure was watching them from one of the alleys.

There was not a soul in the bar, except for the young bartender standing behind the counter. She nervously kept her eyes on the pirates when they entered, waiting to see what they would do. Jiro walked right up to the counter , and then sat on the bar stool right in front of her. The towering fishman look down on the women with a friendly smile. "Pardon me miss, I hope your not too busy. But me and my crew would like something to drink, if that's alright.

"Uh….s-sure." She didn't answer immediately, because she was stunned by how polite he was. "Don't worry about the money. I'll pay for everyone." Said Jiro with a smile, hoping the bartender would become less nervous. As the bartender was walking towards the kitchen, the bar doors suddenly flew open.

At the entrance stood a small girl around 5 or 6 years. She had long black hair, and she was wearing a light blue dress and sandals. While she was catching her breath, everyone look at her with confused faces.

She looked at Jiro with anger and determination, and she screamed "I'll show you that I'm strong!" She immediately charged towards the fishman with arms flailing. Then suddenly she tripped and began to roll, she continued to roll until she made contact with the counter. She was completely dazed because of the spinning.

"UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The whole crew started laughing after seeing the comical scene. Jiro then picked her up at the collar with one hand. "She sure is a funny one isn't she?!" said Jiro still laughing.

"Please don't hurt her!" pleaded the bartender with fear in her voice. "I won't let some stupid pirate eat me! Put me down and fight like a man!" screamed the little girl with arms flailing around, still being held up by Jiro. "Don't you worry, there's no way I'd eat someone as fun as you." Said Jiro to the girl still laughing.

Upon hearing this, the girl stop flailing and look at the smiling fishman with confusion. Jiro then placed her on the bar stool to his right. "Miss, why don't bring something for her as well. She'll be my guest" said Jiro to the bartender. "Oh…right away." said the bartender with shock before she went into the kitchen.

Jiro then directed his attention to the little girl sitting right next to him. She was looking away from him and she seemed to be annoyed. "How about this. If you talk to me I'll give you what ever you want on the menu." said Jiro hoping to get her attention.

"Wow really!? Than I want a lot of meat!" screamed the little girl with sudden excitement. Jiro was rather shocked to see that the girl got excited over food so quickly. "S-sure…no problem…" "Shishishishi" the girl started to giggle with a grin.

"I'm Jiro Zama , captain of this crew."

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet ya."

"Lucy huh. So tell me Lucy, why did you try to attack me?" asked Jiro with much interest. Lucy then looked down and seemed rather unhappy. "Some kids forced me to do that." Answered Lucy , not looking proud of what she done. "They said I'm weak and I can't do anything. I said I can, and then we heard about some pirates in the village. So I…"

"….tried to prove them wrong." Jiro then finished her sentence. Lucy only nodded while still looking down. "I like your attitude." Jiro complemented her with a smile. "But didn't your parents teach you not to attack pirates?" Jiro asked her with a confused look.

"I don't have parents." She said flat out. "I live in an orphanage ." The whole bar was then silent for a few seconds, the whole crew had sad expressions on their faces.

"So what kind of people do you eat?" Asked the young Lucy breaking the silence and waking up the captain from his thoughts. "E-excuse me" "Since you don't eat fun people, what kind of people do you eat?" asked little Lucy with much curiosity . "Ha ha… no no, we don't actually eat people." Answered the fish captain with a joyful smile.

"Then why are you here?" asked Lucy with curious eyes on Jiro. "Me and my men need a break, so we've decided to come here."

"Pirates take vacations?" asked Lucy with amazement.

"Everybody needs a vacation every now and then. We're just going to stay here for a while. You don't have to worry we won't cause any trouble for anybody. So you can tell your friends they don't ha…"

"I don't have any friends." Said Lucy plainly , interrupting Jiro's sentence. The bar then got quiet again. The kitchen door opened and then the bartender came out with the drinks."Sorry to keep you waiting." She placed a small glass of orange juice on the counter for Lucy and a huge mug of rum for Jiro. She gave the rest of the crew their drinks, and it was still quiet . Until…

"Now that's a lie" said Jiro in a serious tone. Lucy just looked up at him confused, because what she said was the truth."You have us now, don't you?"asked Jiro with a compassionate smile. Lucy was shocked at what she heard, but her expression slowly changed into a big grin."Shishishishi" Lucy started to giggle with joy. Jiro took his mug and he held it high. "Men! Let us honor our new dear friend! Lucy!" yelled Jiro to the whole crew in the bar.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the whole crew cheered and the atmosphere became that of a party. Lucy just kept on smiling because she was so happy to have friends

 _In a few weeks the towns people lost all their fears for the Fishmen pirates ,and began to treat them like normal citizens. The crew spend most of their time at the bar having a good time. Everyday Lucy would come and take her place on the stool next to Jiro. Jiro would tell her all kinds of stories about his adventures, and the pirates before him. Lucy's favourite stories were the ones about Monkey D Luffy, the former Pirate King. She found his stories to be an inspiration. How he was just free , he could go where he wanted to and he could do whatever he wanted as well . He was the strongest man in all the seas , that's what she wanted. She wanted to be free and have the strength to defend herself and her ideals. She wanted to be, The Pirate Queen._

"Come on. Let me have it."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you've had enough already. You ate a whole chicken. I'm rather surprised that a little girl can eat that much."

Lucy was at the bar with Jiro as usual. But this time she was fighting to get his last drumstick. To no avail. Lucy then looked away and puffed her cheeks in utter defeat. Then , a devious smirk grew on her face. "Oh no! It's the Marines!" screamed Lucy while pointing at the bar window.

"Wait! What!" screamed Jiro worriedly and quickly turned to the window where she was pointing. He looked closely to see where the Marines were. "Lucy I don't see any Mari…HEY!"

As he turned back to face Lucy, he saw she was already busy eating his drumstick. "Gotcha. Shishishishishi" Said Lucy with a victorious smirk.

"What are we going to do…(hic) with that Devil Fruit?"

Two drunk fishmen started talking about something that caught Lucy's attention. Luckily, Jiro didn't pay attention to their conversation. "Don't you remember?(hic) The captains keeping it safe in his room."

"Oh yeah, until we leave right?"

"Ssssshhhh….(hic) we shouldn't be talking about it. (hic)"

' _That's it! That's what I need!'_ Thought Lucy to herself, getting a crazy idea.

Later that night everyone was fast asleep ,even the pirates on their ship. In the men's quarters, all the fishmen were sleeping in their hammocks. One of the fishmen started to stir and open his eyes.

"…..huh…." grunted the pirate still half asleep. With half opened eyes, he was staring at the slightly opened door. He then rubbed his eyes making sure what he saw was true. He then turned on his side and continued sleeping. "Man, I should drink less. I mean why would she come here?" said the fishman before falling back to sleep.

"YOU DID WHAAAT!"

The following day, the pirate crew was at the bar in complete shock when they heard what Lucy said. "Like I said. I ate the Devil Fruit that was on your ship, now I can join your crew." Said Lucy with a grin. The whole crew stood in front jaws dropped. The one crew member began to sweat nervously, because he now realized what he saw wasn't a dream.

The bar was dead quiet and the atmosphere felt uncomfortable. Jiro then step forward to speak. "Lucy…. why do you think you can join us?" he asked rather seriously. "Because now I've eaten a Devil Fruit, and guess what. It's was the Gum Gum fruit, just like the Pirate King. Now I can join your crew and become the Pirate Queen." Said Lucy with much joy and excitement.

….

Jiro then let out a deep sigh before he spoke. "Lucy. I'm not taking you with us." Slowly the bright smile began to fade away. The fishman then got on his knees and place his huge hand on one of her little shoulders. "If you're mad about the Devil Fruit, I'm sorry. But please let me come with you!" Said Lucy pleading with Jiro to reconsider. "I'm not mad about that….but…you're still not coming with us" answered Jiro.

"But why?"

"Because this is your home."

"THIS IS NOT MY HOME! EVERYBODY HATES ME, EVERYBODY MAKES FUN OF ME,I HAVE NO FRIENDS, NO PARENTS! WHAT HOME IS THAT?!" Tears began streaming from her eyes. "…I…. I wanna be free. To go on adventures. To find real friends. To be with you guys. To be the Pirate Queen. Is that …(sobbing)…. so wrong?" Said Lucy with tears flowing freely. "It's too dangerous. We'll be constantly attacked by Marines and other pirates. You're so important to us. If anything were to happen to you, we couldn't live with ourselves." Said Jiro with compassion and concern, hoping she would calm down. There was a deep silence before Lucy spoke.

"pathetic .." muttered Lucy

"Huh?"

"It's because you think I'm pathetic isn't it?!" Lucy then burst with rage and anger. "You think I can't do anything, just like everybody else! You think I'm weak! And that I'll never become the Pirate Queen!"

"Lucy I never…"

She then slapped his hand off her shoulder and ran out the bar crying. They stood there staring at the door, not quite sure what happened.

 _After that incident, Lucy stopped coming to the bar. The bar was anything but jolly. The booze and food didn't satisfy the pirates anymore. They miss the lively energy that Lucy brought to the place. Jiro was suffering the most, as he didn't eat or drink anything. He just kept staring at the seat next to him, missing Lucy's signature grin. Lucy refused to talk to them, and avoided them. This went on for a few days, until it was time for them to depart._

Almost the whole town gathered at the harbor to see the pirates off. Jiro came out of his quarters and walked towards the railing. He began looking in the cheering crowd for a certain little girl. He then turned to one his crew members. "Where is she?" asked Jiro. His crew mate answered "Sorry captain, we haven't seen her today."

Jiro's face suddenly got serious. "Enough"

Jiro then jumped high into the air and landed in the middle of the crowd with a mighty impact. "Who is the caretaker of the orphanage?!" Jiro screamed to the towns people seaming annoyed. The people were a bit shocked by this sudden outburst and didn't say anything. An elderly women walked up to Jiro to looked at him with no fear. "That would be me, my name is Ira." Said the women.

"Miss Ira, can you tell me where Lucy is?" asked Jiro politely. Ira then let out a sigh and said, "If you mean that rotten child who keeps talking about pirates, she's still at the orphanage." Jiro held his anger back after hearing what she called Lucy. "Thank you very much ma'am." Said Jiro trying to be polite before he ran into the town looking for her. "I hope he eats her." Said a young boy with a gap between his upper teeth.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in her room sitting on her bed looking down on the floor. Her room was rather small and there was only her bed, a small stand next to the bed, on it was a lantern and one window. She really wanted to see her friends, but her pride wouldn't allow it. She was about to burst into tears, when suddenly there came a knocking from her door. She looked up to see who was at the door, and sure enough it was her friend Jiro. He walked into the room and sat next to Lucy on the bed. Both were silent and didn't know what to say to each other. Until …

"I can see why you want to leave this place. The way these people treat you because of your dream. And this room, I've only been here for a few seconds, and even I'm starting to feel trapped." Said Jiro trying to start a conversation. "Please don't be mad at us. We just don't want you to get hurt." Said Jiro rather concerned. Lucy pulled up her legs and held them tight.

"I'm not mad at you." Said Lucy rather unhappy. "I'm mad at myself for not being strong enough. Because I want to go with you." She began to cry. "And you're …(sob)… mad at me …(sob)… for hitting you!" Lucy cried with her face in her arms. Suddenly a hand was resting on her head. She immediately looked up at Jiro with watery eyes.

"Now that's a lie." Said Jiro with his hand still on Lucy. Jiro then continued, "First, I'm not mad at you, and second, you're not weak." Lucy looked at him with disbelief. "Do you know any kids that would charge at a fishman and slap his hand?" Lucy just kept quiet. "Don't doubt yourself, you're a lot stronger than what you think. You're going to be the Queen of the Pirates. I just know it." Lucy then hugged him tightly and began to cry again. Jiro didn't expect this action and didn't know what to do. He sat there and placed his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

What now? He can't possible take her with him, and he definitely didn't want to leave her here. Then an idea came to his mind. "Lucy pack your things. I'm going to take you to a friend of mine." Lucy just looked up, she didn't understand what he meant.

Back at the harbor, everybody was waiting for the captain to return. Accusations were beginning to spread among the towns people. Especially among the kids,

"Maybe the pirate got mad and went to kill her."

"Maybe she's been eaten."

"Well pirates are bad. She got what she deserves."

"That's what happens to people with foolish dreams."

The crew on the ship knew the captain would never hurt an innocent girl. They had faith in their captain, so they all bared the outrageous stories and waited for him.

Up on the mountain, Jiro was fallowing a path through the woodland with Lucy sitting on his right shoulder. She was carrying a bag full of clothes on her own shoulder. While they were walking Jiro asked her, "Lucy, do you know who lives here?" "Just some grumpy old man that no one likes. Why?" "Well he's actually the reason why I came here. He's an old friend who said I should visit him some day." "What does that have to do with me?" "Just wait and see." They continued to follow the path, until they came across a clearing with a traditional Japanese home. Sitting on the porch was an elderly man with short grey hair and a goatee. He wore a black sleeveless gi, with a black belt. Two gourds were tide on his left side. He was well built and had a few scars on his face and arms. He was busy drinking sake out of a gourd in his right hand.

"Kijin. I knew you'd be busy drinking." The old man then looked at Jiro with an arrogant smirk. "Heh. I thought you were already gone. Why are you still hanging around?" replied the old man. He took another sip of alcohol , he then noticed Lucy sitting on Jiro's shoulder. Kijin then asked, "Who's the kid." Jiro placed Lucy gently on the ground next to him before he spoke. "We need to talk."

They began to stare at each other intensively. There was this aura around them, that felt uneasy. Lucy began to be afraid, not sure what will happen.

Until Kijin gave in sounding annoyed, "Fine. I'll listen. Hey kid, why don't you go and play somewhere else. This is adult time." Lucy just got annoyed herself, "You're not the boss of me old man!" Jiro quickly stepped in before things got out of hands. "Hey Lucy, do you know what koi fish are?" Lucy then looked up at Jiro confused and nodding no. "Well go take a look at that pond over there." Jiro pointed at a pond that was at the far right. Lucy immediately forgot why she was angry and went on the new adventure to the pond. "Wow there so pretty!"

Kijin stared at Lucy who was enjoying the koi. "She's an odd one." Jiro just smiled, " I know." Then his face got serious as he turned to Kijin. "Let's talk inside." Kijin just nodded in defeat and the two went inside. Lucy was too busy having fun to have noticed.

Both Jiro and Kijin were sitting on their knees across each other. Between them was a table with two tea filled tea cups. "I see, so that's what you want from me." Kijin took a sip of his tea trying to contemplate what he just heard. "I know I'm asking a lot. But please can you do it?" Jiro pleaded with Kijin to carry out the favor. Kijin didn't seemed willing to give in. "You're soft Jiro. If it was a pirate, marine or anybody else I'd understand. But a kid, with a crazy goal like that? Seriously what are you thinking? If you bring someone out of pity to me, then I wo…."

"I DON'T PITY HER! I BELIEVE IN HER!" Jiro slammed his hand on the table with anger, thus breaking it. He continued his roar of anger. "SHE **HAS** STRENGHT! SHE HAS SOMETHING THIS WORLD NEEDS! AND THAT'S HOPE AND A DREAM! SHE WILL BE THE PIRATE QUEEN WHETHER YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT!" Kijin just sighed in defeat and finally agreed. "All right, but you need to pay for my table."

The sun was setting when they came out of the house. Lucy heard the sliding door and ran towards Jiro with a smile. "Jiro those koi are so cool! Hey are there any koi fishmen?" Jiro smiled at Lucy then got on his knees and looked Lucy in the eyes. "Lucy, do you want to get stronger?"

"Of course!"

"Do you want to become Queen of the Pirates?"

"Yes!"

"Do you trust me?"

Lucy didn't expect that question, so she didn't answer right away. "Of course I trust you." "Then listen, you need to get stronger. Kijin here will be your teacher. He'll teach you how to fight and how to use your Devil Fruit. Train for at least ten years. Okay ?" Lucy didn't really like the fact that she had to stay with a grumpy old man. But. She did want to become strong. She then looked up at Jiro with a determined glare. "Just you wait. I'll be so strong that you'll be begging to join my crew." "Really? We'll see about that."

"Shishishishishishi"

"Wahahahahahaha"

While Lucy was still laughing, she felt Jiro putting something in her hand. She stopped to see what it was. It was a black arm bracelet with a pink shell on it. She thought it was so pretty, and came back to reality when Jiro spoke. "That's a gift from all of us. Let's meet again when you're a great pirate." This was the first time anyone has given her a gift, she was about to cry but held it back. She is not the weak cry baby anymore.

"See you in 10 years Jiro."

The ship finally sailed after sunset. Jiro was at the front of the ship looking at the ocean with a smile. "Why so happy captain." "I'm excited. Because a new era is about to begin."

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Sorry that it took so long, life is keeping me busy. Special thanks to Derpulies and Hotspot the 626** **th** **(who inspired me to do fan fiction) for their advice. Remember I'm still new, so please excuse me if I make mistakes. I don't own One Piece, I'm just an otaku that enjoys the show too much ;) . Please leave a comment and review, I really want to hear what you guys think. So without further ado , let's continue the awesome story of ONE PIECE: NEW CENTURY**

 **Chapter 2:The King of Fight Night**

It was a calm, quiet morning in Golden Town. With the sunrise an hour away, most of the townspeople weren't awake yet. Except for a young teen who was walking through the streets. She had a slender figure, long black hair and pretty brown eyes. She was wearing an open black sleeveless vest, a gray T-shirt under it, short jeans that reached her knees and plain sandals on both feet. She was also carrying a huge backpack twice her size with little effort, while humming Bink's Brew.

She continued walking until a man walked in front of her, causing her to stop. "Hey there sweet thing. Why don't you come with me? I promise it'll be a load of fun." Said the man with malicious intention. He was threatening her with a knife, believing she would be scared.

The young lady just looked at him with a confused look. "Umm.." it seemed as if she was trying to figure something out.

The young thug became annoyed with the girls attitude. "Hey if you don't do what I said I'm go…"

"Now I remember you." Said the teen with a smile, interrupting the thugs sentence. The thug just looked at her with a confused expression. "Old gap mouth, you use to make fun of me when we were kids." Continued the teen, still smiling.

"What?! I would've remembered someone with a body like yours." Protested the thug while looking at her chest. "Besides the only girl I've ever mocked was…" the thug suddenly stopped as he came to realization. He looked at her with great shock. "Lu…Lu…Lu…"

"Yup, that's me. Lucy." said Lucy with her signature grin.

The thug was greatly shocked and couldn't grasp the situation. "But…you…fishmen…10 years…dead…we…boobs…"

Lucy then grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him in closer. She then looked at him with a menacing glare, causing him to shiver. "What did you, just, say?" Lucy clenched her free fist and raised it. The thug was now terrified beyond belief, and he still couldn't understand what was going on.

" **PERVERT!"**

 _ **BONK**_

Lucy continued on walking with the thug lying face down behind her. Back on the mountain, Kijin was busy drinking sake on his porch, as usual. He looked out at the ocean with a small grin. "10 years of training and I'm still sane. It truly is a miracle."

He took another few sips then looked into his open door. His gaze was focused on three katanas that were mounted on his wall. "I respect you even more now. Grandfather."

Out on the ocean, Lucy has just set sail. In her little boat she was standing proud with a big grin. She then turned around to face the shrinking town. "SEE YA STUPID ISLAND! I'M GONNA BE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES! OH, AND KIJIN, THANK YOOUU!" She screamed with much joy. She turned back to the ocean and caught the first rays of the rising sun.

A new day.

A new pirate.

A new adventure.

(meanwhile)

 _On another island, inside an arena of some sorts. All that could be heard were the cheers of spectators. In the middle of the arena there stood a man over an unconscious body. His face was shadowed due to the bright lights, but a smirk could be seen on his face. With arms crossed he let out a victorious chuckle before proclaiming:_

" _There ain't nobody stronger than me!"_

(A few days later)

Lucy was at death's door.

She ate all her supplies that she packed for the trip. Now out of food she was lying in the boat on her back moaning and groaning. "So…hungry! Why didn't I pack more food?" She then stared at the clouds, and got an idea. "Hey, I wonder if clouds taste good."

Before she could think of way how to catch clouds, the boat suddenly started to rock. She noticed this and sat upright to see what was happening. From the port side, out of the ocean there rose a horrifying creature, it appeared to be a giant green serpent. A seaking.

The giant seaking released a mighty roar, causing the boat to shake and almost tip over. Flashing his giant razor sharp teeth with his mouth open. The beast focused its snake-like eyes on the young teen. It was readying itself for an easy kill. But its "prey" had other plans.

"Ooh you look delicious!" said Lucy with a drooling mouth.

The seaking then froze and started to sweat nervously, with his mouth still open. Still focused on the young pirate. It then began to backup, slowly.

And.

Then.

At full speed started swimming away for dear life!

"Oh no you don't !" Lucy then started to row with incredible speed, chasing after it. The seaking looked back to see how far ahead it was. But to its surprise Lucy was catching up. It panicked and tried to pick up the pace. For the hunter is now the hunted.

The game of cat and mouse was about to come crashing to a stop. They were headed towards an island, and before they knew it, they were close to the shore. The seaking saw a huge rock and quickly turned left to avoid it.

"Stupid snake! You won't get away!" Lucy screamed with determination. She was only focused on the seaking and not the approaching rock. She tried to turn, but the momentum kept carrying her forward.

"Stupid boat! He's going that way! Come on, we gotta…" Lucy became frustrated because she was going to lose her food. She was then caught by surprise as her boat collided with the rock, smashing millions of pieces. When this happened, she was catapulted into the air with great force.

"WOOOOAAAHHH"

When she landed on the beach, she rolled a few times before stopping on her face. She then stood up with a mouth full of sand.

"Mmm…mmm…aagh…aagh…pe…pe…pe" she began spitting out the sand, and grabbed her tongue trying to scrape it off. (Similar to when Alex landed on the beach in Madagascar.)

The seaking was watching from a safe distance. It was shaken and breathing heavily. It quickly turned around and went on its marry way, before anything else could happen.

Lucy found her backpack a few feet away. She dusted it off before putting it on her back. "Stupid snake. Now my boat is gone and I'm still…..'sniff'…" Lucy was interrupted with the smell she longed for.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Lucy then charged towards the inland hoping to find what she was smelling.

The island was home of an average sized town. Shore Town. It seemed that a small diner was getting a lot of attention. Because of a **certain** customer. On Lucy's table were piles of dishes stacked on one another. And it continued to grow. She ate huge amounts of food quickly and demanded more.

"MEAT! GIVE ME MORE MEAT!"

"How can a women eat so much and still look like that?" asked one of the customers with a disgusted look on his face. Outside was crowded with people trying to get a glimpse of the pirate.

Approaching the diner were three muscular figures.

One of the townspeople saw the figures approaching and screamed out a warning.

"The Stallions are back! Everybody run!"

Upon hearing this everybody started to run away in panic. Even the people inside the diner started running out the door, hoping to escape. Lucy of course didn't pay attention to this and continued eating.

After a minute of silence, footsteps could be heard getting closer. The door flung open with three men standing there. All of them were huge and looked similar, with a few differences. The one in the middle, and probably the leader, had a purple Mohawk and sunglasses. The one to his right was bald with ear rings, the one on his left had a black beanie on. They wore the same biker-style clothes. Black leather jackets, blue jeans, boots and had a white horse printed on the back of their jackets.

The leader walked towards the counter with a cocky grin. He leaned over the counter and stared at the owner."You know the drill. Just give us the usual, and we'll be on our way"

The elderly owner started to sweat nervously, and answered. "I. Don't have your money today."

The gang leader lifted up his sunglasses with his thumb and gave a disappointed look. "Is that so? Could've fooled me old man. It looked like this place was packed. But if you don't have the money." He then grabbed the owner by his shirt pulled him closer. He looked into the old man's eyes with anger and annoyance. Just when he was going to say something, one of his men got his attention.

"Hey boss. Would ya look at that." Said the bald one pointing at Lucy with his thumb. The leader then looked towards where he was pointing and saw Lucy still happily eating her food. The leader let the owner go and walked towards Lucy.

They were standing in front of her with their arms crossed. "Looks like you're enjoying your food. You must have a lot of money in order to eat this much." Said the leader noticing all the empty plates.

"Nah. I'm flat broke." Said Lucy while chewing a piece of meat.

The owner then sweatdropped. Realizing the girl was never planning on paying.

"So, you're the reason why we didn't get our money." Said the leader while cracking his knuckles. The other two positioned themselves with Lucy between them. Lucy was still ignorant of the whole situation and continued eating. The leader then snapped his fingers, signaling his men to attack.

 _ **BAM**_

 _ **BONK**_

It happened so quickly, no one was sure what happened. The leader slowly turned his head towards his right. "WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLL!" he screamed comically seeing his men against a cracked wall. They were both bleeding and unconscious.

"No it's your turn Chicken Head." After hearing this he slowly turned back to Lucy. She was cracking her fists and got ready for the next round. "I'll teach you not to interrupt me when I'm eating."

The gang leader suddenly got very nervous and started sweating. There is no chance of him winning her. He had to think of something quickly, otherwise the diner was going to have a new headpiece. Just when it seemed he was going to die, an idea came to mind.

"You passed!" screamed the leader.

"uh…?" Lucy wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"You see, we're members of a fight club. And we ran out of competitors because our champion is just too strong. We had to see if you were strong enough to face him. And guess what, you passed. We can take you there and if you win, we'll give you 100,000 Belis. As an apology for interrupting your meal." Explained the leader trying to sound convincing, still sweating nervously.

Lucy's eyes were shadowed, thinking of their explanation. The leader became worried, and hoped his plan worked.

"Make it 300,000 Belis than you've got a deal." Said Lucy with her eyes being replaced by Beli signs.

' _Wow, didn't see that comin. But I'm glad that worked, now we have another fighter for him. Just in time too, I'm sure he was gonna go beserk on us if we didn't find someone."_ Thought the leader to himself.

(intermission: Lucy's poster sticking her tongue out)

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"ALMOST! NOW STOP ASKING ME!"

Lucy was walking down a long dark hallway, being led by The Stallions (who got annoyed with constant questions). But the light at the end of this tunnel was getting closer, literally. They entered the light and it took Lucy a few seconds before her eyes adjusted.

There was a big square arena surrounded by pavilions (like the world martial arts tournament at DBZ, but underground).All that could be heard were cheers of the crowd. Lucy and The Stallions were on the top floor of the pavilions, giving her a great view.

"Wow, this is so cool." Said Lucy with amazement. Her gaze was then focused on the arena. It appeared there was someone already standing in the ring.

Suddenly the announcer made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen! I've just received word that there is new challenger ready to fight our champion. So get ready folks, cause our champion isn't done yet. The one and only King of the Ring, the winner of over 1000 matches, let's give a big round of applause for our champion. JAAAACK LEEEEE!"

The whole arena started shaking with their cheers, for the man in the ring. He wasn't as big as the thugs, but he was still well toned. Had orange upwards spiky hair. Wore a red jacket with a hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black leather pants, black and white sneakers. Jack Lee just stood there not impressed.

"He's a strong guy." Said Lucy examining Jack. "Man, I wish I could fight him." Whined Lucy causing The Stallions to sweatdrop.

"Um…that's why we brought you here." Said the leader not believing how stupid this teen was.

"Wow really?! Thanks Chicken Head!" said Lucy with much joy running towards the arena.

"Hey boss. Ya think this is such a good idea? What if Jack Lee loses? We're gonna lose all our money." Whispered the one with the beanie to his boss.

"Please! Jack Lee never loses. One way or another we'll get our money back. Start making some bets boys!" said the leader with no hesitation.

Jack Lee just stood in the ring with a bored expression on his face. ' _I wonder what sap they got for me this time. I hope he'll last longer than the….'_

"Alright let's do this. Bring it on!" Jack was brought out of his thoughts by the loud voice of a certain pirate. He turned around and saw Lucy in the ring ready for a fight. At first everyone was silent; until.

"BOO!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I CAME FOR A FIGHT!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." The whole arena erupted with the spectators complaining about Jack's opponent. Even Jack didn't like it. "Are they that desperate? Now they're finding girls to fight me? This is just…"

"WELL THIS GIRL IS ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" screamed Lucy charging towards Jack with anger.

Jack was caught off guard and barely dodged her punch. She was way faster than he thought. He immediately delivered a right hook to counter attack. But when he attacked, he lost sight of the Lucy.

"What the? Where is she?" he started franticly looking around.

"Behind you dummy." He turned around and was face to face with Lucy. She was giving her signature grin, and this made Jack furious.

He then launched a barrage of combos trying to hit her, to no avail. All spectators were caught in awe. "No one has ever dodged one of his punches before. Let alone one of his deadly combos." Said one of the spectators.

Punches, kicks, arm thrusts, knee thrusts, none of them was landing a hit. He then quickly swept his leg hoping to hit her, but she just jumped high into the air avoiding it. Jack launched himself towards her. He released a barrage of punches, but Lucy blocked every single one. When they landed in the arena again, Jack was catching his breath and also trying to understand the situation. ' _This is impossible. No one's even lasted as long as a minute against me. Why is this girl so strong? And why do I feel like, she's different from everybody I ever fought?_ '

"Man I thought you were strong. Turns out you're just another weak thug. And was hoping I could…." Whined Lucy interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"Weak? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" screamed Jack stopping Lucy from completing her sentence. Then with blinding speed, he launched himself towards Lucy. "I'LL PUNCH YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF!" And with that statement Jack landed a mighty blow to Lucy's face.

Believing he won, he gave a small smirk and looked at his opponent. He saw her body was still standing. But her head was gone.

"AAAAAAHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALY! OH MY GOES I KILLED SOMEONE!" Jack was freaking out historically. All the spectators' jaws were dropped at the sight they saw.

"Gum… Gum…." Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the body. He was confused looked at the body from a different angle, and saw something bizarre. Her head wasn't gone ,her neck was stretched all the way to the spectators.

"BELL!" with that, Lucy's head launched forward towards Jack. Jack was still in shock so he didn't dodged the attack, and was headbutted square on his head. He was knocked down on the floor, and all spectators were speechless. They couldn't believe what was happening. Jack immediately got back on his feet.

"Tell me, what Devil fruit did you eat?" said Jack ignoring the bruise on his forehead.

"Oh, I ate the Gum Gum fruit. Now I'm a rubber girl." Said Lucy while pulling on her cheeks, demonstrating her abilities.

"Gum Gum fruit? Perfect." Said Jack with a smile.

"Huh."

"Its been a while, I haven't met an opponent like you in quite some time. Now, I can go all out. AND SHOW YOU MY TRUE STRENGTH."

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **And that's chapter two, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment, I wanna hear what you guys think. I'll try to do routine updates, but I can't promise anything at the moment. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story. Have an awesome day. See you next time at:**

 **Chapter 3:Gum Gum vs Kanga Kanga**


	3. Gum Gum vs Kanga Kanga

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Hi everyone, after the last chapter I got so excited I immediately started working on this one. Forgive me if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but I really didn't want you guys to wait too long for the upcoming fight. Oh, and I forgot to mention about the arm bracelet that Jiro gave Lucy. She has it on her left arm, so don't get angry with me please. I hope you enjoy the fight, remember I'm still new. And I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.**

 **Chapter 3: Gum-Gum vs Kanga-Kanga**

"Its been a while, I haven't met an opponent like you in quite some time. Now, I can go all out. AND SHOW YOU MY TRUE STRENGTH." Said Jack with much excitement.

Lucy was confused and didn't understand what he meant, but then she saw exactly what he meant. Jack was beginning to chance shape. His mouth grew a bit longer. Light brown fur began to appear on his body. His feat were now a lot longer. A wide tail grew out from his lower back. His was now three times larger then before.

"AWESOME!" Screamed the excited pirate with stars in her eyes.

With his transformation complete, Jack got into a boxing position. "I ate the Kanga-Kanga Fruit, making me a Kanga Man. And also the strongest fighter in the East Blue." Said Jack with a confident smirk.

Lucy then looked at him with disappointment. " Conga man? That's kinda stupid."

"NO, KANGA! KANGA YOU STUPID GIRL!" screamed Jack comically correcting her idiotic mistake.

"I don't believe it ,but Jack Lee has actually turned into his Kanga form! I haven't seen this form for over five years! And no one has even lasted one minute against this form! I hope you're ready folk! Cause this match is about to GET REAL!" screamed the announcer, causing the spectators to go crazy.

Watching nervously were The Stallions. "This doesn't look good. Is that girl really **that** strong?" Said the leader sweating nervously.

Jack raised his left fist towards Lucy, before asking her with much interest. "What's your name, and your goal?" Lucy just looked at him with a blank expression and didn't answer. "Since we're gonna fight for real, I'd like to know your name. And I also wanna know what makes you this strong. There must be some dream that pushes you to be this strong."

Lucy then smiled before answering him. "I'm Lucy, and I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates." Said Lucy with much confidence.

The whole crowd fell silent upon hearing those words. "What did you say?" said Jack with disbelief.

"That's right, I'm the future Queen of the Pirates. Right now I'm looking for a crew, cause I don't have any. You look pretty strong though , do you wanna join? It'll be loads of fun and plenty of adventure too." Said Lucy with no embarrassment or doubt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"THAT'S A KID'S STORY!"

The spectators began to laugh and mock her for having such an outrageous dream. But Jack didn't laugh, he just stood there and looked at her with disbelief. He brought his fist back and stared at it for a while. Remembering an elderly voice from his past asking.

" _Tell me, what's your dream?"_

He clutched his fist tightly and began to squat down. "Well let's see if you're strong enough…." Everyone was now silent, watching with anticipation. Lucy prepared herself for the big fight that was about to happen. "TO CHASE THAT DREAM!" screamed Jack while launching himself with his powerful legs. Both his and Lucy's fists collide with each other, causing the arena to shake.

After this attack Jack Lee jumped back to regain some distance. But Lucy wasn't done yet.

"Gum-Gum Whip!" She stretched out one of her legs and swept it across the arena, hoping to hit Jack. He jump high into the air towards the ceiling, dodging the attack.

"Kanga-Kanga Rocket!" He then launched himself from the ceiling towards Lucy with great speed.

After retracting her leg, Lucy pulled her head back causing it to stretch. "Gum-Gum Bell!" She launched her head and made contact with Jack's. Both ignored the pain and just stared into each others eyes with determination. They both jumped back trying to get some distance, preparing for their next attacked.

"Kanga-Kanga…"

"Gum-Gum…"

"OUTBACK RUSH!"

"GATLING!"

Both then attacked with a barrage of fists. Some landed decant hits but the rest collide with the other's fists. While this struggle was happening, the spectators cheered and got excited. This really was the best fight ever, better than the one minute wonders they were use to.

Jack then rose his right knee hitting Lucy in the chin. She was launched into the air on impact. Lucy wiped the blood from her mouth with a big smile.

"Al right! Take this, Gum-Gum Stomp Gatling!" Then a barrage of stomps came towards Jack. He raised his fists hoping to block the attack. Jack was hit multiple times by the attacked before finally grabbing one of the legs. He pulled her down causing her to land on her face a few meters away.

"Kanga-Kanga Power kick!"Jack launched himself again towards Lucy, with his right leg extended out.

Lucy quickly got on her feet, and took a huge breath. "Gum-Gum Balloon!" She then swelled up like a balloon, when the kick made contact it didn't hurt at all. Jack was then flung into the air.

Lucy then stretched her right leg over her head. "Gum-Gum Axe!" Her outstretched leg came down towards Jack. Jack landed on his hands and blocked the attack with his own leg. Jack then kicked Lucy's leg back into the air still standing on his hands. Lucy lost some of her balance, but quickly regained it as she spun her stretched leg around. Bringing the attack from the side.

"Whip!"

Jack jumped into the air again, barely dodging the attack. After a few summersaults, Jack landed on his feet a good distance away from Lucy.

"Pistol!"

He turned towards Lucy and was met with a fist to his face. Lucy retracted her fist and gave a confident grin. "Shishishi, this is fun. You're really strong."

Jack stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his footing. He looked at Lucy, then gave a cocky smirk. "You haven't seen anything yet."

As the fight continues, a few miles away was a marine ship approaching the island. "Soldier! What does the report say about this island?" said a deep commanding voice. This man was very muscular, had brown hair and had tattoos of snakes on both of his big arms. He wore a navy cap, had no shirt, green military style pants, black boots and a sleeveless, long white jacket with the words justice on the back in black. And on his back was a spear of some sorts. The head of the weapon was a huge blade in the shape of the marine symbol.

This was captain Boa of the marines. He stood cross armed on the deck looking towards the island. "Well sir, apparently this island is home to a group of criminals. Causing trouble for the people, forcing them to give up their money and valuables." Reported the marine soldier next to Boa.

"Why haven't we received word of this before?" asked Boa with a hint of anger.

"This island isn't close to any marine bases, non of the residents have ships, and I heard a giant seaking was patrolling the island." Answered the soldier a bit scared.

"Very well. Let's save these people. Men, prepare for action!" screamed the captain to his crew. Preparing to apprehend the criminals.

(Intermission: Wanted poster, Lucy sticking out her tongue)

Back at the arena, Lucy and Jack were still busy fighting. "Kanga-Kanga Whip!" Jack spun around and knocked Lucy to the ground with his tail. On the first bounce, Lucy placed her hands on the ground and putted her feet together.

"Gum-Gum Spear!" Lucy then launched her two feet towards Jack's chest, still on her hands. Jack was sent a few feet back by the attack. He was breathing heavily and exhaustion was clear on his face. Lucy was also bruised and tired, but not as much. "You're the strongest guy I ever fought." Said Lucy with a big smile.

"Gee thanks, and you're the strongest I've…." Jack responded back towards her comment.

"Well the only guys I ever fought so far were two thugs and a pervert. Shishishishishi." Said Lucy with hands behind her head and her signature grin. Interrupting Jack's sentence.

"Oh. I see." Jack sweatdropped after hearing her not so impressive history. But he quickly came back to his senses, as he was trying to come up with a plan to stop her. Then it came to him, he had one more attack before using extreme measures. He then grew a smirk on his face. "Hey Queen! Is that all you got? I thought you were the girl that was going to kick my ass." Said Jack mockingly.

This made Lucy extremely annoyed, she shot her hand back and screamed before attacking. "I not done yet you jerk! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Her arm then shot towards Jack, but he dodged it and quickly ran to Lucy.

"Your attacks are strong but they leave you wide open." Said Jack before delivering a powerful uppercut to Lucy. Lucy was again shot into the air, with Jack launching himself towards the ceiling. When he was there, he used his tail and legs launch himself from the ceiling. This time with much greater force.

"Kanga-Kanga Comet!" Both of his feet made contact with Lucy's body in mid air, causing a shockwave. They then continued straight down to the ground. In Jack's mind, he began hearing that same voice again.

" _Tell me, what's your dream?"_

" _I wanna be the strongest man in the world. Like you pappa."_ Answered a young child's voice.

When they collided with the ground, they made a huge explosion of dust clouds through out the arena. The stared in awe, as they were waiting to see what happened. When the dust cleared, no one could believe what they saw. Lucy was in her Gum-Gum Balloon form still conscious, with Jack still on her. When Jack saw this he was absolutely shocked.

But before he could say a word, Jack was repelled back into the air. He collided with the ceiling, then fell onto the arena. It took him a few seconds before he could even move again. He struggled to get back on his feet, he was beyond exhausted and just stared at Lucy , who reverted back to her normal form.

They both stared each other down, waiting to see what would happen next. Jack then placed his right hand on his jacket's zipper. "You've pushed me beyond my limit. I didn't wanna do this, but you left me no cho…."

 _ **BOOOOOOM**_

As Jack was about to pull his zipper down, an explosion came from the main entrance. Everyone's attention was now on the smoking hole. Out of the smoke came the marine captain, Boa. "I am captain Boa of the marines. AND YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" after that came hundreds of marine soldiers with swords and rifles, charging towards the criminals. It was utter chaos, people trampling over each other and shots being fired.

Boa then noticed the two fighters standing in the arena. His gaze was focused towards Jack. "Men, take aim for that Mink!" commanded Boa to his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" some of the soldiers then lined themselves up and aimed for Jack.

"Wait, I'm a what?" said Jack, confused by the captain's statement.

"FIRE!" on command the soldiers fired their rounds.

" _Crap!_ " thought Jack as he couldn't escape the bullets.

But at the last second, Lucy got in front of him and took the bullets. Jack was shock, and sure that she was dead. But then she laughed and said, "Hey jerks. You can have your bullets back!" The bullets were then shot back at the marines. Some were hit by the bullets, but they weren't dead.

Boa then just stared at the two, before giving his next order. "Men, take care of the rest. Those two are mine." He jumped into the air pulling out his weapon. He brought the weapon over his head, and swung it down hoping to have cut the criminals in half.

But that wasn't the case. Lucy caught the giant blade with her two hands. The blade was inches away from her face, and she was actually struggling to hold it back. Boa grunted as tried to put more on the blade. Jack saw this as an opportunity and started to head towards another tunnel.

"Hey Jackie!" screamed Lucy causing Jack to stop. "You know I'm too tired to beat him. He'll kill me and come after you next, and you know you're too tired to beat him. You can help me beat him, but then you'll have to join my crew. I won't help you if you don't. And the only way for you to get away from me, is to kill me. And we both know that, you can't kill me." Lucy said that last part with a smirk.

Jack was taken back by this, because it was true. She couldn't beat Boa alone. And there was no chance that Jack could beat Lucy. He struggled to come up with another solution.

"Die you criminals!" Screamed Boa, implying more force. Lucy was ready to pass out, until.

"TO HELL WITH IT!" suddenly Jack Lee delivered a right hook to Boa's face, causing him to fall.

"huff…huff…Thanks." Said Lucy showing thumbs up for Jack.

"Just doing my job captain." Said Jack Lee, showing her a thumbs up back.

Boa immediately got on his feet, and was enraged now more than ever. "How dare you ?! You're going to pay for what you've done to these people, and to me!"

"Let's do this quick. I don't have a lot of strength left." Said Jack cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry it'll be over real quick." Said Lucy with a confident smile

"Kanga-Kanga…"

"Gum-Gum…"

"OUTBACK RUSH!"

"GATLING!"

Both of their attacks aimed for the captain. Boa blocked most of it at the beginning, but he was soon overpowered. After the attack, Boa was lying wounded on the ground. "No. Captain Boa!" screamed one the soldiers in disbelief.

Jack then turned back to his normal form, Boa noticed this right away. "Wait, you're not a Mink?" asked Boa towards Jack.

"Shows how much you people think you know the world." Said Jack coldly. Boa tried to get on his feet, that is when they decided to escape. "Come on Lucy, follow me." Said Jack instructing his captain.

"Right, let's go." Said Lucy with her usual grin.

They ran into one of the many tunnels connected to the arena. While they were running, Lucy asked. "Hey, where are we going?"

"To my boat, it's in one of these caves." Answered Jack.

"Ok cool, cause my boat was smashed into pieces." Said Lucy blankly.

"Lucy. Now that I'm part of your crew, I think it's best I tell you my goal." Said Jack seriously.

"Nah that's fine. You said you'd join, so I don't need to know. It won't change a thing." Said Lucy plainly.

"I'd feel better if you do. I grew up in a small nameless village, it was constantly attacked by bandits. My father was the protector of the village. In my eyes, he was the strongest man in the world. I trained everyday so that I might one day be as strong as him. But one day he fell deathly ill, and couldn't protect the village. I was a ten year old trying to stop the bandits, but it was no use. They beat me easily, and killed everyone in the village. Even my family. I was too weak to safe anyone. From that I vowed to become the strongest man in the world, so that I can protect anyone th….."

"Oh, did you say something?" said Lucy blankly.

"YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!?" screamed Jack comically towards Lucy.

A few hours went by, the marines have saved the town and arrested every single criminal. Well, almost everyone. A few miles away were Lucy and Jack in a sail boat. They manage to get away from the marines, by using a cave route.

"Aaahhh man, my bag is still there." Whined Lucy about losing her backpack.

"Get over it already. I'm not going back there just for your stupid bag." Said Jack sounding annoyed.

"Where am I going to put my food in now." Moaned Lucy, sounding sad.

"Is that all you use your back pack for?" asked Jack

….

"By the way where are we going?" asked Lucy

…

"I….don't know."

 _To be continued_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, I'll also take requests or any questions you might have. See you guys next time at:**

 **Chapter 4: Framed**


	4. Framed

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story and leaving comments and advice. I don't mind any comment, good or bad. Cause I know I won't please everyone and the fact that I get comments means you red my story and that's all I need. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. Remember I'm still new and I hope you enjoy it. I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

 **Chapter 4: Framed**

 _Previously on One Piece: New Century, Lucy landed on an island and after an encounter with the islands delinquents. Lucy was taken to an underground arena and put up against the arena's champion; Jack Lee a kangaroo man. In the middle of the battle the Marines made an appearance and placed everyone under arrest. Working together, Lucy and Jack were able to defeat the Marine captain Boa and make a daring escape off the island. Lucy has convinced Jack to join her as her first crewmate. And now the two are in a small sail boat heading towards…Where exactly?_

"Ooooh, now I get it. So you wanna be the worlds strongest man."

"Yes basically, and since you're trying to be Queen of the Pirates you're gonna get a lot of attention. That's just what I need."

The two teens were in their little sailboat, and Jack had finally gotten Lucy's attention long enough to explain his back story. They were sailing blindly towards an unknown destination. Trying to make small talk to keep them busy.

" Alright, but since you're part of my crew I have my first order for you." Said Lucy pointing towards Jack.

"Huh."

"Change your attack names."

"Wait, why?" asked Jack rather confused.

"You keep saying Kanga-Kanga this, and Kanga-Kanga that. It's stupid." Said Lucy mockingly.

"Says miss Gum-Gum." Replied Jack with a sweat-drop.

"Captain's orders." Said Lucy while trying to speak with authority.

As Jack was about to say something he caught a glimpse of a small dot on the horizon. He got up and walked towards the front of the boat. He placed his hand over his eyes trying to get an idea of what it is.

"I…I think that's an island. Thank Oda. We should be there in a few…hours?" Jack was suddenly taken back by what Lucy was busy doing.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the mast a few times. She pulled on them to make sure they were tight. She then inhaled a huge amount of air and blew up into her balloon form.

"Uh…. Wait a minute…" Jack began to sweat nervously, because he knew what she was going to do.

"Hold on tight!" Said Lucy before she blew all the air out on the sail. The boat then suddenly picked up speed and was moving towards the island. Jack was holding on to the mast as well, trying not to fall off. Do you know the saying, 'history repeats itself'? Well, the boat was going so fast they couldn't slow it down in time. They crashed on to the beach and were flung off, again.

Jack got up and brushed the sand off his shoulders. Lucy's head was stuck in the ground and she was trying to pull it out.

"Are you out of your mind?! That stunt you pulled could've killed us! You know we can't swim!" Screamed Jack comically towards Lucy, who just pulled her head out of the ground.

"Shishishishishi, that sure was fun." Chuckled Lucy, ignoring Jack's outburst. This action just made Jack more angry and annoyed, that he started grinding his teeth.

"Are you kids alright?" suddenly both teens attentions were now focused on an elderly woman.

"Yup, we're tougher than we look." Lucy jumped onto her feet and answered the concerned women with a smile. Jack then looked around the area for the first time. They landed close to a harbor with a small village in site. The village was surrounded by thick forests, and the island had a mountain in the middle which was visible. The village was really small in comparison to the rest of the island.

"Hey old lady, is there a place where we can eat?" Lucy asked with a weak voice, bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"Why yes dear, over there is a…"

"THANK YOU!" Screamed Lucy while running towards the direction where the old lady was pointing at.

"Hey wait! LUCY!" Screamed Jack, while running after Lucy.

(5 minutes later)

The teens were in a small tavern, busy drawing attention to themselves. On their table were dozens of plates, stacked on top of one another. Less than a quarter of the plates were Jack's. After eating he just sat there and watched in amazement at how much this girl could eat.

"Here's your drink sir." Said a young waitress bringing Jack his mug of rum.

"Thanks. Hey can I ask you something? Can you tell me why this village is so small, I mean there's plenty of…."

"S-Sorry but I have other tables." Exclaimed the waitress nervously before leaving, stopping Jack from continuing his question.

"Geez, what's up with her?" asked Jack before jugging down his rum.

"Don't mind her."

Jack and Lucy looked to the other side of the table, and there stood the elderly woman from before.

"Hey it's the nice old lady." Said Lucy with cheeks full of food.

"My name is Gloria, I'm the village elder."

"I'm Jack, this is Lucy." Jacked introduced themselves before asking again. "Maybe you can…."

"I know what you're going to ask, and it's best if I didn't tell you." Exclaimed Gloria, interrupting Jack. "Everybody that comes to our village and hears the story, ended up getting themselves killed."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

"Please, it's best if you just leave." Gloria pleaded with the teens.

"Hey Jack before we go, we should check out that cool forest." Said Lucy with excitement.

"NO CHILD THE MONSTER WILL…."

Both teens then looked at the elder with much interest.

"Monster?" asked Lucy.

"What monster?" Finished Jack.

Gloria then placed her hands over her mouth, as she just realized what she said. Suddenly all the villagers in the tavern looked away and pretended to be busy with something else. Jack and Lucy looked around the tavern and saw everyone's reaction.

"Now I get it. The village is small because you're afraid of the forest. Because inside the forest lives a monster. And when you told people about the monster, they wanted to hunt it down and kill it. Getting themselves killed instead. And you can't build more building because that means you have to chop down trees, which might make the monster angry. Correct?" Jack explained the whole situation from his perspective. The villagers started sweating nervously, because they knew he was right.

"You're right." Said Gloria in a low tone.

Jack flinched when he heard he was right about the village. "Wow" Jack then looked towards Lucy when she spoke. "Are you psychic? That was awesome." Said Lucy with her eyes glowing in amazement.

"No dummy, I was just guessing! I didn't know it was true!" Responded Jack comically towards Lucy.

"He just guessed?" Said the whole tavern with sweat-drops.

"Nether the less, it is true. There is a terrifying monster that lives in the caves of the mountain. Normally the beast remains in the forest, but every full moon it comes to our village looking for blood. Any one who has ever tried to stop the monster has been killed or traumatized. We don't want more victims , please leave the island at once." Gloria explained everything to them and hoped they would listen. But her words have fallen on deaf ears.

"Alright, let's go get the monster!" screamed Lucy with much excitement. Everybody was shocked by her reaction, but not just her reaction.

"Sounds like fun. Why not?" Said Jack pulling his gloves down tighter.

Everyone just watched in silence as the two teens left the tavern with big smiles.

Outside, Lucy and Jack were standing at the edge of the forest and all the villagers were behind them. There were many voices trying to convince the teens of not going in. But their efforts were futile.

"Our first monster hunt. Ready Jack?" Asked Lucy with much excitement.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Jack with a smirk as he transformed into his man-beast form. This caused the villagers to take a step back for their own safety. The teens then walked into the forest, with the villagers watching until they disappeared from sight.

"What on earth was that?"

"Are they monsters?"

"They won't survive in there."

"They didn't pay for the food!"

Different expressions and reactions came from the villagers from disbelief to anger. Could just two mere teens really capture a monster. Well strangers things have happened.

Lucy and Jack were walking through the forest, looking for any signs of the monster. Well, one was anyway. Jack was busy trying to look for clues, while Lucy was just fooling around all over the place.

" _sniff…sniff…_ Damn, I can't get its scent. I'm getting al kind of smells, but I don't know which one to follow." Said Jack as he smelled the air, looking for any traces of the beast.

"Just smell harder." Said Lucy while hanging upside down from a tree.

"Sure, why didn't I think of that?" Jack responded sarcastically towards Lucy's advice.

"I'm actually glad there's a monster here. If we catch it, maybe we can eat for free." Lucy started talking as the two kept going deeper into the forest.

"I don't get it. If you're gonna eat so much, you gotta have a lot money to pay for it. Anybody can figure that out. Or at least give them something valuable, girls are suppose to have all kinds of jewels right?"

"Nope. No jewels, shishishishi." Answered Lucy back with her signature grin.

"Well how about that bracelet of yours? That can be worth some…."

"NO CHANCE IN HELL AM I SELLING THIS!" Lucy immediately lost her grin and screamed at Jack with much anger.

"…wow….geez….lighten up, it was just a suggesti…..huh." Jack's focused was drawn away from Lucy, towards a weird footprint in the ground. "Hey Lucy. Check this out." Lucy then jumped from the tree and walked towards Jack.

"What's up?" Lucy asked trying to see what he found.

"This footprint. Doesn't it look odd to you?"

"Not really. What so special about it, it looks like a normal boot footprint to me."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"The villagers said that they're too afraid to enter the forest, but then why is there a footprint of a boot? And what kind of monster would go around wearing boots?" Exclaimed Jack on how odd the scene is. Lucy then just stared at Jack's feet.

"You're wearing sneakers, so why can't the monster wear boots?"

"CAUSE I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Jack screamed comically towards Lucy and her idiotic response. " sigh… we'll just have to follow the scent from this footprint and see what we find. Either a monster or someone who knows about it."

They continued walking, hoping to find this 'monster' and see what it really is. But little did they know, the 'monster', has already found them.

Grrrrrrrrrr….

(Intermission Poster: Jack showing a smirk in his Kangaroo form)

It has been a good few hours since the teens started their hunt. It was already night and the full moon was behind a few clouds. The teens were starting to get annoyed, because they couldn't find their way back.

"Stupid forest, where's the village already!?" Lucy screamed, trying to let out some frustration.

"I had a hunch this island was big, but I didn't think it would be this big." Jack quickly looked side to side, trying to find a way out.

"That's it I'm brining them down! Gum-Gum…" Lucy then stretched her arm back preparing to attack.

'snap'

Jack's ears suddenly twitched as he heard something in the bushes.

"LUCY WATCH OUT!" Jack screamed to warn her of the danger that was there. Suddenly a giant shadowy figure came out of the woods and ran towards Lucy.

"RRAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR!" a beastly scream came from the creature as it was about to slash Lucy with its claws. But then, just inches away from her face , the claws stopped.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed to kill my captain." Jack was the one who caught the beast's arm. And with a smirk, Jack quickly threw the monster over his shoulder away from them. The beast landed on al four of its feet, and then stood up like a man.

Jack and Lucy were now facing towards the monster standing side by side, ready to attack. The clouds then moved away at that moment, letting the moon's light shine on the forest. Since the forest was so thick, it didn't get much brighter, but a clearer image of the monster can now be seen. It was standing on two legs, was at least six feet tall and had a large black cloth covering its body and face.

Before the two could react the beast then suddenly charged towards them with great speed. The beast was then met with Jack's fist to its face.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to hit it! That thing tried to kill me!" Lucy screamed at Jack, angered that Jack got the first hit.

"You snooze you loo….ugh." Jack responded back with an arrogant smirk. But the beast then placed its claw on Jack's face.

Then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Jack screamed in pain as blue electricity came from the beast's claw.

"PISTOL!" Suddenly a stretched arm punched the beast in its face, causing it to let Jack go. The beast stumbled, but it was still on its feet. Jack was now on the ground in pain. The beast then charged towards its new target, Lucy. Lucy then threw her two arms back preparing to attack. But the beast placed its claw on Lucy's face and started to electrocute her.

"No Lucy!" Jack screamed, watching helplessly at Lucy.

….

…..

"Shishishi, that won't work on me. Now Gum-Gum, BAZOOKA!" Lucy just smiled and pulled her arms back to hit the beast with great force. The beast was sent flying, knocking down any tree that was in its way. A good distance away the beast was on the ground and seemed to be unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW, HOW ARE YOU NOT HURT!?" Jack asked rather surprised while he struggled to get on his feet.

"Because I'm a rubber girl." Lucy answered with her usual smile.

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than what I thought."

"Yeah, one time I got hit by lightning when I was a kid. And that's how I figured it out." Lucy explained while putting her hands behind her head.

"Ok…"

Suddenly the teens heard movement in the distance and looked towards the directions of the sound. The beast was back on its feet and was walking towards them. When the beast smashed through the trees the cloth was ripped off, and with a few trees gone they can clearly see how the beast looks like.

This beast, was something different. It had black boots, military camo pants, silver bracelets covering its forearms and no shirt. This beast was very muscular and had black fur all over its body. Its face almost looked human, except it had the mouth of a big cat, there was grey fur around its mouth , and little round ears on its head. The beast appeared to be half man and half cat.

The teens just looked at the monster with great confusion, until Lucy broke the silence.

"Wait, the monster is just a kitty cat?" Lucy asked sounding rather disappointed.

"How rude! I am not just some feline, I am a panther and I am…."

"Wait. Did that thing just talked?" Jack interrupted the beast sounding surprised.

"Huh..I mean…. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUR!" the beast quickly tried to sound intimidating to scare them. But the teens just stared at him, not looking impressed.

"Al right buddy fess up. What Devil Fruit did you eat?" Jack asked the beast, knowing that it wasn't really a monster.

"I did not consume a Devil Fruit, I am a mink like you." The beast answered back.

"Hey didn't that Marine captain call you a mink too?" Lucy asked Jack, remembering what happened a few days ago.

"Yeah I remember. Look buddy…."

"My name is not 'buddy', you may refer to me as Pandor." Exclaimed Pandor, interrupting Jack's sentence.

"Ok Pandor, but I'm not a menk or whatever. I'm just a guy that ate the Kanga-Kanga Fruit." Upon saying that Jack reverted back to his human form.

"Hey Panda if you didn't eat a Devil Fruit, then why can you use electricity?" Lucy asked the panther with much interest.

"My name is Pan **dor,** andthat is called Electro. All minks can produce electric shocks from their bodies." Pandor answered, and demonstrated by producing electricity from his hand.

"That's so cool!" Lucy said with so much awe, that her eyes were sparkling.

"Enough, you still have to pay for the people you killed." Said Jack interrupting Lucy.

"Killed? Oh you must be referring to the tales that the villagers told you. I have not killed anyone. If a person appears in the forest I just try to scare them. They run straight back to the village, but sometimes people are so scared they run to the nearest shore and swim away from the island." Exclaimed Pandor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny HAAHAHAHAHA!" Said Lucy laughing so hard she grabbed her stomach and fell on the ground.

Both Pandor and Jack just stared at her and sweat-dropped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… 'sigh' . Alright Jack let's go." Lucy pulled herself together and started walking away from Pandor.

"Wait, what? But I thought we were suppose to kill him." Jack asked, feeling rather confused. Pandor flinched a little after hearing that.

"Nope, we were suppose to kill a monster. He's no monster, and besides I like him too much." Lucy said with her hands behind her head.

Jack didn't say a word, because he knew when she makes a decision she sticks to it. He just gave up and started to follow her. Pandor just stood there in amazement. Somebody who actually liked him. Before he could say anything, he suddenly got a whiff of something in the air that troubled him.

"Curses, excuse me you two! You need to follow me, a massive storm is approaching the island!" Exclaimed Pandor towards Lucy and Jack, who turned to him when he finished.

"I don't buy it." Said Jack with his arms crossed.

"Please I beseech you. You must come to my cave at once. The storms around here are very dangerous." Pandor tried to plead with them.

"Yeah sure, then you'll just try to kill us when…."

"Okay, you lead the way." Said Lucy stopping Jack from finishing his sentence.

Jack flinched by Lucy's words, he just couldn't understand. How can she be so trusting. Pandor was also surprised by this, but he knew they didn't have enough time. He just nodded and led them to his cave.

(minutes later)

Sure enough, there came a terrible thunderstorm. Luckily everyone made it to the cave that Pandor spoke about. The cave wasn't that impressive, but it was still standard. There were lanterns on the walls that lit up the cave, there was an old desk as well, there was a worn out mattress in the corner and baskets full of fruit. Pandor started a fire to keep them warm. They were sitting around the fire and he treated them to some of his food, trying to show his gratitude. Lucy was happily eating the food, but Jack still felt uncertain.

"I don't get it. Why would someone that tried to kill us be so friendly and give us his food?" Jack asked, this whole situation seemed suspicious to him.

"Firstly I was not trying to kill you, if I was you would be dead by now. Secondly….."

"Wow wait! Are you saying that I would lose to you pussy cat?" Jack briefly stop Pandor's sentence, sounding annoyed.

"Truth be told you did when we were in the forest. By that conclusion I would say that my strength surpasses yours." Said Pandor sounding rather smug.

"Who said you won, I was just getting warmed up that's all!" Jack protested against the thought of him losing to a cat.

"Do you suggest we finish our little scuffle right here and now?"

"Yeah, when ever you're ready."

Both of them were staring daggers at each other. And both forgot that there was someone else in the cave. Lucy was still eating happily, and then she snatched both Pandor's and Jack's food.

"Hey Lucy that was mine!" Screamed Jack.

"Shishishi, you snooze you lose." Said Lucy to Jack, getting revenge for earlier.

The two then got into a little scuffle, and Pandor just sat there and watched. He found it to be humorous and he just smile before asking.

"So tell me, what are you two doing here on this island. And I would like to know your names as well please." Exclaimed Pandor.

Jack and Lucy immediately stopped and looked at Pandor.

(minutes later)

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO BECOME QUEEN OF THE PIRATES?!" Screamed Pandor in shear shock.

"Yup. Now it's your turn, what is a mink anyway, and why are you on this island?" asked Lucy ignoring Pandor's expression.

Pandor quickly pulled himself together before he answered. The news was still hard to swallow.

"Oh…ahem…. O-of course. Well minks are basically humanoids with animal features, we use to live in the New World on Zunisha."

"Wait, I thought Zunisha was just a fairy tale." Said Jack

"No, Zunisha was real and we lived happily in Zou until…."

"Sorry, what's a Zunisha?" asked Lucy interrupting Pandor.

"Oh you see, Zunisha was a giant elephant that roamed the New World. And minks use to live on its back which was called Zou until… Until a hundred years ago, when Zunisha was killed." Pandor explained, and after hearing the last part both teens eyes widened.

Pandor continued. "After the death of Monkey D Luffy, the government issued an order for the marines to kill Zunisha, and every last mink there was."

"But why?" asked Lucy.

"Since the minks on Zunisha were allied with the Straw Hat Pirates, they were considered to be criminals. The government wanted to make sure there were not any minks that escaped, so even the ones who lived in other parts of the world were executed. And now to this day all minks are considered criminals. Even me. Both my parents were killed when I was a child. I had no one who could protect or teach me. I had to learn navigation and how to predict the weather during my travels. So that I could swiftly escape capture. I kept on traveling for years and years. But 10 years ago I came across an island that accepted me. The residents did not fear me and they treated me like their own. I stayed there for 6 years living a happy life, until….."

….

"Until one night, the mayor was found dead in his office. His assistant reported him being butchered, because all over his body and on the walls of the office were claw marks." Exclaimed Pandor.

"Hey, why did you kill the mayor? I thought you said they were nice people." Asked Lucy, sounding a bit angry.

"No you idiot he was framed." Said Jack and he bonked Lucy on the head.

Pandor just sat there in silence. Every time there was a flash of lightning, it reminded him of the flashes from gun barrels, and the thunder was replaced with gunshots.

' _BANG'_

' _BANG'_

" _Please stop this at once! I was wrongly accused, I did not kill the mayor!" said a bleeding Pandor._

" _You were born a criminal, you are going to die anyway." Said a Marine officer showing no sympathy._

" _Why would I kill the man who gave me a home!?"_

"Hey Pandor, you alright?" Asked Lucy, bringing Pandor back to the present.

"Sorry. After the mayor's death everyone accused me of doing it. So I escaped from the island and found myself here. My diet consists of fish, reptiles and fruit. Every once in a while I go to the village at night to look for supplies such as clothing. And every time someone comes in the woods I scare them off. To make sure no one knows what I actually am." Pandor finished his story. Lucy looked on with much interest. Jack didn't show much emotion. Suddenly Pandor's ears twitch, he then turned his head towards the cave entrance. He then stood up walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jack with his arms crossed.

"I thought I heard something, I will return shortly, the rain stopped so I should be fine." After saying that, Pandor disappeared into the night. After his departure, Lucy then continued to eat her food.

Meanwhile, Pandor was busy running through the forest, looking for where the sound came from. He stopped, and was focused on a dead boar. He walked towards it and saw the bullet hole in its head. But he felt really uncomfortable.

' _Why would anyone leave a dead boar like this? This boar was dead when the bullet hit it. It has been a few minutes after the bullet was shot, where is the hunter?'_ Pandor tried to answer these questions in his head, but couldn't. Then suddenly he felt this sharp pain in his right shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"I…..can not…..move…" Pandor's entire body was paralyzed, only his mouth could move a bit.

"Don't bother, that is a paralyzing poison. You won't move for a few hours."

Suddenly there came about 2 dozen men out of the bushes. They where wearing black tuxedos, sunglasse, black cloves, black shoes and a black hat. These were one the special agent groups, the group that works for The World Government. This was a Cipher Pole group.

One of the men walked towards Pandor. This man had long blue hair and he didn't wear a hat.

"I am Francios, the leader of Cipher Pol 3. You have no idea how hard it was to find you, mink."

 **CLIFFHANGER! Anyways that's chapter 4. It's a bit longer then my previous chapters, I hope you didn't mind. By the way I suggest you guys to go and read One Piece Ch 842, it's really good. It's available on Mangastream. And special shout out to Hotspot the 626** **th** **, who helps me a lot. Please leave a comment and review this chapter. See you next time in**

 **Chapter 5: The end of a nightmare**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Hi everyone, sorry that these chapters take so long but life happens. Thank you for your support and advice. One small note, I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! Without further ado, let us continue the story of One Piece: New Century.**

 **Chapter 5: The end of a nightmare**

 _Previously on One Piece: New Century Lucy and Jack arrived on a huge island with a small village. The villagers claimed that there was a monster in the forest that was terrorizing them. Lucy and Jack try to hunt down this monster, but instead they found Pandor, a mink. While they were in his cave, Pandor explained everything about him and this island. He left the cave shortly after the story only to be captured by Cipher Pol 3 and its leader Francios._

It was just after sunrise on the small island and everything was dead quiet in the village. There were a few signs of the massive storm from last night. But everything was calm, until a loud voice stirred up the silence.

"The monster has been caught! I repeat, the monster has been caught!" Suddenly all the villagers came out of there homes and were greeted with an unfamiliar sight. In the center of the village were the Cipher Pol agents around a chained Pandor. He was on his knees and his upper body was wrapped in chains.

"My dear people, I am Francios of Cipher Pol 3. And I bring you the beast that has been terrorizing your village." Said Francios waving his hand towards Pandor.

All the villagers stared at Pandor with terror and fear. Except for Gloria, who noticed the sad expression on the monster's face. She felt this odd feeling of pity for the creature.

"Don't be fooled by it's human appearance. This is a mink, animals that have human features. And who were allies with the notorious Pirate King himself 100 years ago." Upon saying that all the villagers started to get uneasy and began talking amongst themselves. "Therefore all minks are criminals and should be dealt with immediately!" When Francios finished his sentence, all the villagers started an uproar and started screaming and yelling at Pandor.

Except for one.

"What happened to the young ones!?" Gloria screamed out so that everyone could hear. When she said that, everyone started to ask the same thing.

Francios cleared his throat before answering. "Sadly, they're gone. When we first encountered the beast, we saw it feasting on the remains of a human victim. I'm sorry to say this but, they're no more." Suddenly the villagers got furious and started screaming at Pandor, who now looks more disheartened then before. A small grin grew on Francios' face.

Meanwhile in the cave on the side of the mountain, Lucy and Jack were busy sleeping. Until the loud noises stirred them from there slumber.

"Jaaaack… keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Moaned an exhausted Lucy.

"It's not me." Exclaimed Jack. He got up from the floor and walked towards the cave entrance. He looked around to see where the noise was coming from. He then spotted the village and saw that there was something going on.

"Hey Jack, is Pandor back yet?" Asked Lucy standing next to Jack, while rubbing her eyes.

"Wait one sec." Jack then walked towards Pandor's desk and took the telescope that was on it. He then used the telescope to see what going on in the village.

" _Yawn…._ So what's going on?" Asked Lucy yawning.

"No way. It's Pandor."

"Wait what? W-what's going on?"

"It's looks like he's been captured, by Cipher Pol."

"Who?"

"They're World Government agents who carry out secret missi…" Lucy then grabbed the telescope and tried to see for herself what was going on. When she saw Pandor in chains this made her so furious she crushed the telescope in her hands.

"Sit tight Pandor. We're gonna rescue you." Exclaimed Lucy with fury.

"Well I don't wanna rescue him, but I do wanna beat up some government agents. Alright then, if we really hurry we might make it. I think we should…." Jack stopped when he saw Lucy's hands were grabbing the entrance. He then hesitantly turned around and saw Lucy in the cave with her arms stretched.

"Oh no. Please…" Jack then grabbed Lucy trying to stop her, but…

"Gum-Gum ROCKET!" Lucy then launched herself and Jack out of the cave at blinding speed.

Back at the village, people were still causing a ruckus and screaming at Pandor.

"Now with your permission, I'd like to execute this beast for the crimes it has committed." Said Francios while adjusting his sunglasses.

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" Screamed the villagers.

Francios then bent down and whispered in Pandor's ear.

"You see? You and you're kind are just a burden to this world. Do you disagree?"

"….no.." Said Pandor softly.

Francios then stood up and aimed for Pandor's head with a pistol. Silence was in the air as everyone waited for the pistol to go off. There was a clear smile on Francios' face as he was about to pull the trigger.

"STOP!"

Everyone's attention was now drawn to Gloria who screamed. Francios turned to her, looking a bit annoyed . Pandor also looked up to the women with shock.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" Asked Francios trying to hide his anger.

Gloria didn't answer. She wasn't sure why she screamed that out, but she felt sympathy for the creature. To her, the creature was in horrible pain. But she couldn't answer because she was scared.

Francios was about to ask again, when suddenly faint screams filled the air. Everyone started looking around to find out where it was coming from. The screams only got louder, and Francios only got madder.

"Who the hell is making that noise!?" Francios finally screamed out. Everyone kept looking around, but nothing.

"Look up there." Said a young girl pointing up in the sky. The villagers and Cipher Pol agents looked then up, and they saw two small figures in the sky. The figures grew and the villagers remembered them from yesterday. It was Lucy and Jack, who were rapidly approaching the ground.

' _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'_

They landed between the villagers and the Cipher Pol, making a small crater. When the dust began to settle two figures could be seen. Pandor watched on with much shock, and the villagers' jaws were dropped. Suddenly a voice came from the cloud of dust.

"Pandor. We're here to save you!" After that, the dust was gone and Lucy was ready to fight.

" **She's** here to save you. I'm just here looking for a good fight." Exclaimed Jack while cracking his knuckles.

Pandor just stared with much disbelief, and Francios was getting annoyed.

"Now who the hell are you two?!" He asked.

"Ch-children?" Lucy and Jack turned to look at a stunned Gloria.

"Hey look, it's the nice old lady." Said Lucy with a smile.

"You and your people should get outta here, this is gonna get rough." Exclaimed Jack.

"But, we thought the monster killed you." Said Gloria.

"Sorry granny, but we have to go save Pandor now." Replied Lucy with her hands behind her head.

"Sir, those two fit the description of the criminals that Captain Boa couldn't capture." One of the agents informed for Francios.

"So those are the two that gave him so much trouble. Get rid of them quickly while they're distracted. But don't use guns on the girl." Francios gave out his orders.

"YES SIR!"

Suddenly the agents charged towards the teens with swords and guns. Lucy and Jack quickly switched to battle mode and charged towards them. It was barely even a warm-up. Jack took them out without turning into his Kangaroo form and Lucy barely used any Gum-Gum powers.

Lucy and Jack stood victorious over all the unconscious bodies. There gazes now focused on Francios who was next to Pandor. Taking a few deep breaths, Francios tried to negotiate with the two pirates.

"I see you're determined to get this mink back. Name your price."The two teens just looked at him with confused faces.

"Obviously you want it for the money right? Minks go for a lot of money in the slave market. Just name your price and I'll pay you here and now." Said Francios with a devious smile.

"I don't want your money." Said Lucy flat out.

"Then what else? I won't hand this thing over to you. Because of what they did all those years ago, they're not allowed to live. Why would you want to rescue this monster!?" Asked Francios getting more annoyed.

"He is my friend! And he's a member of my crew! That's all there is to it!" Screamed Lucy with fury shocking everyone.

Pandor just stared at her. For most of his life, people wanted him dead. He had began to believe that it **would** be better if he **was** dead. But standing in front of him stood a person that didn't just wanted him to live, but she wanted him to be her friend too. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy. His eyes began to tear up out of pure happiness. But this statement made Francios more madder.

"Did you know they call me The Crane? That's because I know two of the six arts. Tempest Kick and Moonwalk." Exclaimed Francios while removing his sunglasses.

"So what, I don't care if can dance." Replied Lucy, causing Francios to sweatdrop.

"No you stupid girl. This is Moonwalk." Upon that, Francios launched himself in the air with his legs. And every kick kept sending him higher. Everyone watched in disbelief.

"What the heck? He can fly?" Asked Lucy

"No, this is Moonwalk. And this is Tempest Kick." He then kicked and from his leg came a bright blade of energy towards the teens and villagers. Lucy and Jack quickly pushed the villagers out of the way who were in danger. When the dust cleared they could see how the blade cut into the ground. Francios then landed back next to Pandor with a big grin.

"How could you, you monster!? You almost killed us!" Gloria was screaming and running towards Francios with anger. Francios suddenly used another Tempest Kick and sent a blade towards Gloria. Jack and Lucy were caught off-guard and they couldn't react quick enough. Gloria then shut her eyes waiting for the attack, but it didn't hit her.

"Madam, I hope you are not injured."

Gloria slowly then opened her eyes and saw Pandor standing in front of her. Pandor blocked with his back in order to protect Gloria. She was taken back by this action and she couldn't react.

"You speak of protecting the world, yet your willing to slaughter innocent lives?" Pandor asked while turning to face Francios.

"Killing you is top priority. But if people get in my way of protecting the whole world, I won't hesitate to kill them. Killing a few people to insure world peace, or kill no one and let chaos ensue? That is a simple choice, is it not?" Replied Francios.

"I would have accepted it if you were going to kill me, but. Ending the lives of innocent people. Is something that I can never forgive!" Pandor then tried break his chains which had so much resistance.

"Please, those chains can't just be broken like that. You might as we….." Francios stopped in mid-sentence when Pandor broke free from the chains. Breathing heavily, Pandor picked up a broken chain to show him.

"The chains were weaken because I blocked the attack earlier with it." Explained Pandor, causing Francios to be a bit worried.

"Very intelligent for a mere monster, am I not?" Pandor then tossed the chains on the ground and Francios prepared himself. Lucy was about to attack, when Pandor stopped her.

"Captain, I know you wish to inflict massive amounts of pain on him. But please, let me have that honor." Lucy then looked at Pandor for a bit, and then she just smiled.

"Have fun."

"We'll make sure no one dies when you mess up." Said Jack mockingly.

"I do not make mistakes." Said Pandor.

"Moonwalk!" Suddenly Francios was in the air. "You are outclassed in this fight beast." Exclaimed Francios. But suddenly Pandor was in front of him in the air. With a strong right hook, Pandor send Francios back into the ground. With difficulty, Francios stood back up with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Minks previously resided in The New World, but then you started chasing us. We ran away from you so much, that you all had forgotten just how powerful we are. Allow me to remind you." Said Pandor with a confident grin.

Francios charged towards Pandor, and the fight has now begun. Francios tried to attack him with his kicks, but Pandor managed to block every single one. Pandor managed to hit Francios a few times with his fists. Lucy and Jack protected the villagers from stray Tempest Kicks.

Pandor delivered an electrifying headbutt to Francios' skull, sending him a few feet backwards. Biting his teeth in pain, Francios tried to regain his balance.

"Tempest kick." Francios launched another attack on Pandor.

"Lightning Slash!" Pandor then covered his right arm in electricity and sliced the attack in half when it got close.

Francios couldn't believe it, that was his last attack and he had no more strength left. To be constantly electrocuted has greatly damaged his body. Pandor then began to walk slowly towards Francios.

"100 years. For 100 years my people have been running away from you. Too scared to stand our ground. But no more. I am sick of running, I am sick of fear and I am sick of waiting to die. Behold the power of a mink!" Pandor then pulled his two fist to his right side and began to focus electricity.

"Panther Jaw!" He then released his two electric fists towards Francios. His wrists were together, both palms facing Francios and his claws were out. (Similar to Jabra's Ten Finger pistol)

Upon impact, Francios was electrocute and was sent flying towards the forest. All that was shown was a huge cloud of dust in the forest.

After a few minutes of silence the villagers began to cheer for Pandor as they crowded around him. But it was too soon to celebrate. Francios was now standing at the forest's edge, barely conscious and he held a pistol.

"Y….you haven't ….won yet….." Francios was about to shoot when..

"Magpie Spiral!" Suddenly Jack came out of no where and delivered a spinning axe kick to Francios' head. Pandor and Lucy then quickly looked towards Jack. Now standing next to an unconscious Francios.

"Happy now?" Jack asked towards Lucy.

"Yup, that's better." Replied Lucy showing a thumbs up.

"I told you, you were gonna make mistakes. Luckily I was here to finish the job." Said Jack arrogantly.

"I was about to finish him. You did not have to step in and subdue him." Pandor protested .

"Aaaaw, is wittle putty tat too scared to admit he's weak?" Asked Jack mockingly.

"You, arrogant little delinquent!"

"Shishishishishi, you guys are so much fun."

 _After the fight, Lucy put all the Cipher Pol agents in a small sail boat and send them off. But unfortunately she used her sail boat. Now with no way off the island, they stayed for three days helping the villagers rebuild their homes. Until day four._

"Wow cool." Said Lucy with stars in her eyes.

In front of the crew was a small ship. The figurehead was a cute panda with its arms in the air, and out of its mouth is the cannon.

( I can't describe the entire ship, so the ship is my profile picture.)

"  
This is our supply ship, we've prepared it for you. It's not big but please take it. As a token of our appreciation." Said Gloria with a warm smile.

"Thank you very much, we will cherish this ship." Said Pandor while bowing politely.

"So what do we call this thing." Asked Jack.

"I got it! The ship's name will be, The Draco Bliss." Exclaimed Lucy causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Idiot that's a panda." Said Jack when he bonked Lucy on the head.

"Come on it's a cool name."

"Yeah but that's a panda."

While Lucy and Jack were arguing, Pandor was just staring at the ship. It reminded him of a good friend with a jolly laugh.

"Peter." Said Pandor

"Huh." Replied Jack and Lucy

"Let us call it. The Saint Peter." Said Pandor, sounding proud.

Before Jack could say anything, a cannonball landed not too far from them. Not far away was a marine ship and it was firing at them.

"It's my lucky day, I came to pick up the Cipher Pol agents. Now I find the two that escaped me. Men sink that ship, but don't harm the villagers!" Said Captain Boa on the Marine Ship.

"Well I like the name. Let's go!" Said Lucy as she, Jack and Pandor got onto the ship.

They set the sails and they were off. The villagers stood there on the shore as they watched Lucy and them being chased by the marine.

A sense of sadness filled the villagers, they didn't want to forget about the brave souls. So from that day the island was dubbed as Panther island. In honor of the brave soul who fights for his freedom.

The Marines were still after the crew. Pandor was at the helm, while Jack and Lucy were reflecting the cannon balls.

"We just got this ship. I'm not gonna let it sink." Said Jack with determination.

"Yeah let's show him." Exclaimed Lucy.

 **Thank you all for waiting, I'm sorry this took so long. But please review and follow. I'm gonna try to finish the next chapter quicker. Also if you don't see the image, please wait a bit for my profile. But next time on One Piece: New Century.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Her name is Rose**

 **And**

 **His name is Burger Beard**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Thank you all for your support and your reviews. I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now that I'm done with school, hopefully I can upload these chapters faster. Let's get this show on the road. I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Her name is Rose**

 **And**

 **His name is Burger Beard**

 _Previously on One Piece: New Century, Pandor was captured by Cipher Pol 3. Lucy and Jack went to rescue him. After Lucy stated that Pandor was now part of her crew, Pandor found strength and defeated Cipher Pol 3's leader Francios. The villagers gave the pirates a ship to show their gratitude for protecting them. The ship was dubbed 'The Saint Peter', and now the crew of three is on the lookout for a new and exciting adventure._

It was a calm and quiet evening at sea. Pandor was at the helm busy steering the ship. Jack was in the crow nest looking for any sign of an island. Lucy was on the portside of the ship, sitting on the rail busy fishing. After the crew escaped from the Marines a few days earlier, everything has been calm.

Not for long.

On Lucy's fishing line came a little tug. Lucy didn't give much attention because she was half asleep. Suddenly the fishing line started tugging with great force, almost pulling Lucy into the sea. Lucy quickly wrapped her legs around the rail before she fell in.

"Wow, I got a big one! Hey guys I got a big one!" Screamed Lucy with much excitement. Hearing the commotion, Jack and Pandor rushed to her aid.

"No way we're losing this one!" exclaimed Jack as he grabbed the fishing pole and helped Lucy to pull it in.

"Damn this thing is strong. If the line snaps we won't have any dinner." Said Lucy while pulling.

Suddenly Pandor stood on the rail and glared at the water with fire in his eyes. Lucy and Jack turned their heads towards him.

"If captain Lucy wishes to feast upon you. Then so it shall be." Said Pandor with a menacing tone. He then dove straight into the water. Lucy and Jack were still pulling, until they noticed that nothing was pulling the line anymore. They dropped the line and looked over the rail. There was no sign of Pandor, not even bubbles appeared on the surface.

"Pandor! Where'd you go?!"

"Hey pussy cat! Did you drown or something?!"

Suddenly something shot out of the water straight into the sky. Lucy and Jack looked up to see what it was. It appeared to be some kind of huge fish. But before they knew it, the fish landed on the deck. Motionless and lifeless.

At that same time Pandor climbed back on the ship. When Pandor got on he started shaking the water off, trying to get dry.

"Hey watch it stupid cat!" Said Jack while trying to shield his face from the water drops.

"Do not complain. I just caught for us some fine cuisine." Exclaimed Pandor with a smirk while pointing at his catch.

Jack and Lucy then turned their attention to the fish Pandor caught. It had these big fins by its head that looked like droopy ears. It had blue scales, a pink lip, two tusks and a trunk. Lucy was busy drooling and Jack looked with awe.

"No way. That's an… Elephant Blue-finned Tuna." Said Jack.

"Indeed. We were very fortunate to have catch one. Normally these fish reside in the South Blue, but I wonder how…"

"I'm starving let's eat." Said Lucy interrupting Pandor's sentence. She then ran towards the tuna, but Jack then grabbed her shirt's collar. Stopping her in her tracks.

"Idiot, you can't eat this raw. This fish is extremely rare, and we might never catch another one. We have to cook it and prepare it properly." Said Jack towards the drooling teenager.

"I am amazed. You have some intelligence after all." Said Pandor mockingly towards Jack.

"Hey, in the black market this thing goes for a lot of belis. I've seen guys selling out their own friends just to get a bite of this fish." Said an annoyed Jack towards Pandor, while still holding Lucy back.

"Very well, let us start preparing the meal before the captain eats it all." Said Pandor.

….

Suddenly silence fell over The Saint Peter, even Lucy stopped trying to get out of Jack's grasp. The crew had come to a realization, and an important question came to mind.

"Do you guys know how to cook this thing?" Asked Lucy.

Jack and Pandor then looked at each other hoping to find an answer. Jack started to scratch his head and Pandor placed his fist under his chin. Both started to come up with an answer.

"Well. How hard can it be? It's still just a fish, right?" Said Jack, sounding rather unsure.

"Maybe, but I think it is better if I try to cook it. I do not believe you have the culinary skills to prepare this dish." Exclaimed Pandor towards Jack.

"Oh like you do? Last time I checked you only ate fruit for years." Responded Jack.

"I believe I have better skills then some mindless fighting brute." Exclaimed Pandor. The two then started staring daggers at each other.

"I have an idea." Said Lucy, getting both men's attention.

"How about all three of us try to cook it. I mean the fish is big enough, we split the fish in three pieces and each one of us will try to cook a piece. Who ever cooked the best meal will prepare food from now on." Explained Lucy how the competition will work. The men were dumbfounded, Lucy's suggestion was actually a good one. Pandor then placed his feet together and bowed a little.

"Very well captain. I shall do as you wish." Exclaimed Pandor.

"Sure why not. But I'm definitely going to beat you cat." Said Jack with an arrogant smirk.

"Shishishishishi."

( half an hour later)

 _The three pirates were sitting around the kitchen table. Ready to sample each other's work. All of them believed that they did an excellent job. But that was far from the truth. Jack's pieces were completely burned and not edible. Pandor tried putting all kinds of ingredients and spices in his meal. But the end result was a horrible stew that smelled awful. Lucy's piece looked perfectly roasted and smelled great, but it was completely raw on the inside. Both Pandor and Jack laid their heads on the table. Neither of them could eat another bite, except for Lucy who was busy eating happily._

"Uuuggh… no…. more." Jack moaned in pain.

"It is clear… that none… of us have any… culinary skills." Said Pandor with difficulty.

"For once … I agree with ya." Exclaimed Jack.

"If you guys don't wanna cook I can always…"

"NO!" Screamed Jack and Pandor, interrupting Lucy.

"We require a professional gourmet chef. That way we receive delectable meals and the proper amount of nutrition." Stated Pandor.

"Okay, but do you know any gourmet chefs?" Asked Jack trying to sound smart.

Pandor didn't answer, but in a few seconds he stood up and went out the kitchen. Both Lucy and Jack wondered where he went, but Lucy would be the one to break the silence.

"You gonna finish that?" Asked Lucy, pointing towards Jack's plate.

"Nah you have it." Answered Jack.

Pandor suddenly re-entered the kitchen with a map in his hand.

"I do not know any gourmet chefs. But I do know where we might find one." Said Pandor. He walked towards the table and placed the map on it. Lucy and Jack moved closer to get a better view.

"Have you two ever heard of the Baratie?" Asked Pandor.

"Yeah, it's that famous sea restaurant. Black Leg Sanji was a chef their." Answered Lucy with food in her mouth.

"Indeed, ever since the Baratie was destroyed dozens of other sea restaurants started to appear. I believe we can find a suitable chef at one of these restaurants." Explained Pandor.

"Alright and what's with the map?" Asked Jack.

"Each restaurant resides in specific areas of the East Blue. This map that the villagers gave us shows us exactly their whereabouts." Answered Pandor.

"Alright so where are we gonna go first?" Asked Lucy.

"Well, we are right here. And the closest restaurant is an hour away. The restaurant's name is, The Marlin." Exclaimed Pandor while showing them where they were on the map.

"Wait, The Marlin? That's the fanciest and most expensive one of all." Said Jack.

"Wow, they must really be good chefs. Alright men it's settled, set sail to The Martian." Said Lucy. Pandor and Jack sweatdropped after hearing her getting the name wrong.

(intermission: Wanted poster; Pandor with his arms folded)

The crew have been sailing for over an hour now with no sign of the restaurant. Until.

"Hey Lucy, I see it! We're finally here!" Screamed Jack from the crow nest with a telescope. Lucy ran to the front of the ship to see where it is. It didn't take her long to find it. The restaurant was a huge two storey building, the exterior was painted blue and white. The name was also painted blue on the building. The restaurant had its own harbor surrounding it, so that passing ships could dock there.

"Awesome, a floating restaurant!" Screamed Lucy with stars in her eyes.

The crew docked The Saint Peter and made their way to the entrance. Lucy noticed that Pandor was wearing cloak, covering his body and face. She then remembered that not everybody likes minks, and decided not to ask. They were now standing at the closed front doors with Lucy between Jack and Pandor.

"Alright guys, let's find our…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH"

OOOOFF!

Before Lucy could finish, a waiter was sent crashing through the front doors. He collided with Lucy and they both fell in the ocean.

"CAPTAIN!" Pandor quickly dove into the ocean to save Lucy. Jack quickly looked in the restaurant to see what was going on. The interior was completely white and the decorations were beyond expensive. He saw that all these upper class people were staring at one person in the room. In the middle of the restaurant stood a slim woman with her hands on her hips. She had waist-long straight pink hair with a black hair band , she wore black fishnet sleeves on both arms, a short black sleeveless jacket, black knee high shorts with a pink belt, black fishnet stockings and flat black shoes.

It appeared that she was having an argument with someone. At that time Pandor climbed back on deck with Lucy over his shoulder.

" _gasp…huff…_ Thanks Pandor." Said Lucy while trying to catch her breath.

"I was just doing my duty." Exclaimed Pandor.

"Hey guys, I think _she_ ' _s_ responsible for the flying waiter." Jack then pointed towards the pink haired woman. The three stood close to the newly broken door, to hear what the commotion was about.

"I can't believe this place! How could you do something so heartless?!" Screamed the pink haired woman.

"Madam, please calm yourself." Said the shaking man in front of her.

"Calm down?! These prices are too high! I'm not going to pay 50000 belis for a meal that's made from basic ingredients!" The woman continued her assault.

"Madam I can assure you. Our meals are made from the finest ingredients with the highest quality." Exclaimed the scared man.

"Please, little kids can cook better food than this."

"WWHHHAAAAAAAATTT!" Suddenly a loud voice came from the kitchen. After hearing it the scared man started sweat immensely. Behind the kitchen doors came the sound of loud footsteps getting closer and closer. Lucy and them waited in anticipation.

"Who dares to disrespect my cooking?!" The kitchen doors swung open and out came the head chef. He was bald, a little plumped, had a big curly mustache and he was wearing white cooking cloths with a chef hat. He walked towards the woman with anger in his eyes. The shaking man quickly ran away, as if knowing things are about to get bad. The woman however was completely unfazed, even when the big chef stood right in front of her with his arms folded. The customers started to chatter amongst themselves.

"Little girl. Are you the one who disrespected my cooking?" Asked the chef in a deep voice.

"That's right, your food stinks." Said the woman.

The chef got really mad after hearing that. He then quickly looked at her table and saw there was no food on the plate.

"If my food is bad, then why did you eat all of it." Asked the chef.

"Because no one should ever waste food. No matter how bad it is." Replied the woman. The chef was incredibly furious by that statement, and he wanted to beat her up.

"Let me tell you something, because I don't think you know this. But a chef's main purpose is to feed the hungry, and to see the happy face of a satisfied customer. But you just want to make money. You use the restaurant's reputation for your own use. You serve crappy food and expect the customers to pay because of its so called quality. You're no chef. You make me so mad, I had to kick that waiter just to relief some of the anger." Said the woman straight to the chef with no fear.

"Wait a minute so it's your fault that I almost drowned! You jerk, you're gonna pay!" Screamed Lucy towards the woman, and Pandor was holding her back. The woman didn't even notice that Lucy was yelling at her.

"Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are." Said the chef with so much anger that his veins began popping out.

"Ha, my name is Rose Thornwood."

"Wait a minute, you're that rogue chef aren't you?" Asked the chef towards a smiling Rose.

"She's a chef?" Asked Jack.

"I never would have guessed." Replied Pandor.

"You know, things have been hard enough as it is. But then you and that damn pirate made everything worse. I know why you're here, but I'm warning you. You've fallen into the lions den this time." Exclaimed the chef trying to be menacing.

The three crewmembers just looked at each other. Wondering what was about to transpire. But in the corner of the room was sleazy looking man wearing a tuxedo. He pulled out a baby transponder snail that had a brown beard and wore a bandana that had tiny burgers on it.

"Captain, she is here." Said the man to the transponder snail.

Out of the transponder snail came a voice with a Spanish accent. And it spoke to the man with a smile.

"Very good, keep an eye on her until I get there."

(minutes later)

Rose had challenged the head chef to a cooking contest. If she wins then all the customers will eat for free. But if she loses, she'll have to work at the restaurant for the rest of her life. Lucy, Jack and Pandor quickly got seated at a table, ready to see how this would play out. But honestly, they're hoping to get a free meal.

The chef was first to serve, he made classic spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce. The dish was served to everyone and they had to rate the taste from one to ten.

"Well it is quite delectable. 7 out of 10." Said Pandor.

"Really? Because it's not that great to me. 5 out of 10" Said Jack.

"10, yup definitely a 10." Said Lucy with her mouth full.

Everyone else tasted and rated the food. Out of a hundred people, the chef received 680 points. The chef along with Rose stood in front of the kitchen doors on the first floor waiting for the result. We the chef heard how many points he received, he suddenly grew very confident and wasn't worried about Rose.

Rose's dish wasn't as simple as spaghetti and meatballs. She made Fideuada, a noodle dish with seafood and aioli sauce.

"This." Jack.

"Dish." Pandor.

"Is." Lucy.

"AMAZING!"

"The sweat texture, the luring smell and, the taste. My pallet has never been met with such a wonderful sensation before." Exclaimed Pandor.

"All these flavors in one meal. I didn't think it was possible." Said a rather shaken Jack.

"20 out of 10!" Screamed Lucy. Jack and Pandor sweatdropped when she said that.

"My word, this is delicious." Said an elder woman.

"Now this is quality." Said a young man.

All the customers seemed to have enjoyed Rose's food a lot more. The ratings were in, out of hundred people. Rose received a score of 1010 points. She has won the competition.

"No, it can't be." The head chef then fell on his knees and bent down in defeat.

"And that's one hundred. Well thanks for the challenge, I better get going." Rose then started casually walking towards the exit. The chef however, wasn't finished with her.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." The chef pulled out his knife ran to Rose. He raised his knife and was about to stab her in the back. But then. She stopped his arm, with her leg. Everyone was in awe, this petite woman was stopping a man twice her size from bringing down his arm, with one of her legs. The chef grunted as he tried to force his arm down, he didn't move an inch. Rose was holding him back with no effort at all.

"How dare you?" Said Rose in a cold heartless tone. The chef flinched when he heard her.

"A knife is a chef's most sacred tool, it is never to be used outside of the kitchen. And you dare to use it on me, by stabbing me in the back? You're no chef. Get out of my sight!"

BAAAAAMM

After saying her statement, Rose delivered a powerful kick that sent the big man flying through the wall. He fell into the ocean, and everyone was now afraid of her. They continued eating, trying to pretend that nothing happened.

"I must say, that was impressive." Said Pandor.

"Those are some good looking legs." Said Jack. Rose heard this and immediately kicked him. Jack was sent straight into the wall, and now he's stuck halfway.

"Pervert." Said Rose as she slowly walked out of the restaurant.

"Hahahahahahahaha, now that was greatly humorous." Said Pandor, pointing and laughing at Jack.

"Shut up." Said Jack. Lucy wasn't laughing at all, she was busy thinking. She stood up from her table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yup, she's perfect." Exclaimed Lucy.

Outside the restaurant Rose was about to get in her little sail boat.

"WAIT!" Rose heard a woman's voice calling out to her. Then suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, but saw that the arm was outstretched and belong to a girl that was running towards her. Rose was immediately freaking out over the arm and slapped it off her shoulder.

"Get off me!" The arm returned to Lucy and the crew were now standing in front of Rose. Rose was prepared to attack, because of the scare earlier.

"Relax, we won't hurt you." Said Lucy, trying to calm Rose down.

"What do you want? You want me to apologize to your pervert friend over here. Not gonna happen." Stated Rose as she pointed out for Jack. Jack got a little annoyed but controlled his temper.

"Nope. I've decided that you're gonna join my crew." Exclaimed Lucy with a big smile.

"Huh." Rose responded.

"Yeah you see we're pirates and we're looking for a cook. Our ship is over there, it's called The Saint Peter. Cool isn't it, and these are my friends. Jack ate the Kanga-Kanga fruit, making him a kangaroo man. Pandor is a panther mink that's an awesome navigator. And I'm Lucy, the captain. I ate the Gum-Gum fruit making me a rubber girl. So how about it? Come on." Rose then looked at their ship and looked back at them. Jack transformed to demonstrate his powers. Pandor hesitantly removed his cloak, and Lucy pulled on her cheeks to show her powers. Rose didn't seemed impressed at all.

"Let me get this straight. You're supposed to be pirates, your ship looks like a panda, your crew consists of a kangaroo and a panther, and you have rubber powers. Why on earth would I want to join a circus act." Said Rose bluntly.

"Hey, we're not a circus we're pirates." Stated Lucy.

"Captain I do not believe that is what she meant." Exclaimed Pandor.

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks." Said Rose, she then turned around and got in her boat.

"Hey come on, it'll be a lot of fun." Said Lucy.

"No." Said Rose.

"I refuse your refusal. You're our cook." Said Lucy

"What will it take for you to…."

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Suddenly a cannonball landed next to Rose's boat. Everyone was caught off-guard and started looking around where it came from. Out of nowhere this huge ship appeared right next to the restaurant. And it docked right next to Rose's little boat. This ship was massive, twice as big as the restaurant.

"Look a jolly roger." Pandor pointed towards the flag that the ship had. The jolly roger was skull that had a brown beard, a bandana with burgers on it and it had a burger in it's mouth. On the deck was a huge group of pirates with swords and pistols. Everyone readied themselves for a possible attack.

"Friends of yours?" Asked Rose towards Lucy.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Replied Lucy.

"Aaaaah, don't tell me you never heard of me before." Suddenly a voice came from the ship. The men on the ship started moving, making a path for whoever was coming.

"Surely you've heard of me before. I'm the one who's been kidnapping all the top chefs. I will soon rule all of the East Blue. And then, I will be The Pirate King. My name, is Captain Burger Beard!" Out of the crowd appeared this man. He had all the features of his jolly roger (without the burger in his mouth) and he wore a dark brown pirate coat, black pants and brown boots. He stood in front of them looking rather proud of his name.

"This can't be good." Rose muttered to herself.

Burger Beard and Rose were now busy staring at each other. With the tension rising, Rose could only wait to see what happens next.

"Who's that guy?" Asked Lucy.

"Don't know." Replied Jack.

"I have not seen him before either." Exclaimed Pandor.

This statement shocked for Rose and Burger Beard, and it immediately broke the tension.

"You can't be serious. I'm the notorious pirate Captain Burger Beard. With a bounty of 15 million belis. Come on, you must have heard of me." Said Burger Beard with his Spanish accent.

"Nah ah." Said Lucy.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Said Jack.

"My apologies, but no." Said Pandor.

These statements made Burger Beard very upset, and his crew was trying to calm him down. Stating that they weren't worth the effort.

"Have you guys been living under a rock or something? Burger Beard has been causing a lot of trouble lately." Stated Rose towards the crew of three.

"Never mind, I'm here for her not you three." Said Burger Beard pointing towards Rose.

"Wait me?" Responded Rose.

"Yes, you've made quite a name for yourself, rogue chef. I've been looking for you. I'm in need of a fine chef like you." Stated Burger Beard while looking at her with malicious intentions.

"Ugh, creep." Said Rose, with her skin crawling.

"Hey Burger-guy! You can't take her she's our cook!" Shouted Lucy towards the pirate captain.

"I didn't agree to that!" Rose screamed comically towards Lucy.

"I really like a pretty face, but you're annoying me." Exclaimed Burger Beard towards Lucy. He then snapped his fingers.

BOOOOOOOM

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The dock where Lucy, Pandor and Jack were standing on got blown up by a cannonball. All three of them fell into the ocean. Rose's boat was rocking, knocking her off her feet.

BANG

Suddenly Rose was stuck in a steal net that they shot out of their cannon.

"Bring her up!" Burger Beard commanded his men. They started pulling a steal cable that was attached to the net. Rose tried to escape, but to no avail. She was brought on deck and her hand and feet were immediately shackled. She then looked up at Burger Beard with fearless eyes. Burger Beard notice how her eyes were lacking fear, and he just smiled.

"This is going to be fun. Set sail men!" Burger Beard order his crew. The ship instantly departed from the restaurant, heading towards an unknown location. But suddenly out of the water came Pandor, with Lucy and Jack resting on his shoulders.

"Curses, they captured her." Exclaimed Pandor.

"…..Pandor….." Said Lucy, sounding really weak. Pandor gave his attention to what his captain was about to say.

"….get us…..to the ship….we're gonna…. go after them… no one steels our cook." Said Lucy still sounding weak. Pandor slowly nodded his head.

"Why… do we always… have to…. rescue new crewmates?" Asked Jack also sounding weak.

 _To be continued_

 **Thank you for reading my new chapter. I'm also busy with coming up with ideas for new stories that I can do. I'm hoping the next chapter will be done quicker. Read, review and share with your friends. See you next time at**

 **Chapter 7: Storm the island.**

 **Operation rescue Rose is a go**


	7. Important message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

Hi everyone, happy One Piece year. If you don't know, this year is the 20th anniversary of the One Piece manga. And the 10th anniversary of the Funimation dub.

I also have an announcement. The more I write my fanfiction, the more I notice that I unintentionally copy something else from another media. For example, Lucy being exactly like Luffy (I didn't know Luffy lived with mountain bandits until after my first few chapters), Pandor looking exactly like Panther Lily from Fairy Tail and Jack having a similar goal to Zoro. All these were not intentional, I accidently did them subconsciously.

I really wanna write a good One Piece fanfiction, but I'm starting to doubt my work. I also don't want to upset you guys, so I'm gonna ask from you guys what you want from me. Should I continue my story, or start over again with a new story. I don't want to do anything that'll make me loose you. And I plan on writing new stories along side my One Piece story.

Enough of this sadness, this is the year of One Piece! What are you looking forward to this year. I can't wait when they animate the Whole cake island arc. Also I would like to know what your favourite and saddest One Piece moments are. My favourite moments are at Enis Lobby when everyone gave it their all to save Robin, also when they sing Binks' brew with Brook. The saddest moment for me is Ace's death.

Have an awesome One Piece year everybody. See you soon.


End file.
